The Travelers I: Riolu's Reality
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: There are many worlds besides our own. None should cross between them. What happens when somebody slips between the worlds? How would they react to a new life in a new world with the same mind? Genre involves a little of everything. rated T to be safe
1. Ch 1 Dreams and Lights

Don't get too excited.

I'm just upgrading these chapters.

Upgrading...

* * *

Ch. 1 Dreams and Lights

_.....What the ......am I dreaming? no....if I was then I should be awake by now......it's so warm..... I can feel something radiating from above...... why can't I open my eyes?....The creature tried to reach for his face, only succeeded in rocking its round container... __What is this wall doing here? I can barely move.... _The creature tried pushing at the wall to no avail. Its elbows barely had room to shift, let alone enough to hit the sides of its small cell. Muffled voices could be heard outside.... _Someone's there.....hello can you hear me?!?! I can't move my mouth....it's still there I can feel my tongue...wait a minute!!! Am I even breathing? How am I still alive!?!...The creature began to shake violently against its container screaming thoughts in its head. Pleading and begging to be let out and that it didn't want to die. They were rather amusing thoughts to hear, if you were someone who knew exactly what was going on to the semi-young creature inside._

An eternity passed before the creature finally stopped, realizing that, even without him breathing for this long, he was still alive. He felt a new presence outside of its container. The presence rubbed gently and even seemed to emit a new strange light to the creature inside. After falling silent the creature was too warn out to notice the feelings that seemed to accompany the strange new light.

... _So warm..... so tired....must escape som.... no, here is good.....here is safe.....this sound....it is so familiar..._.A low humming could be heard. This gave the creature the sensation to yawn, even though it was unable to. _This light.....this light....what a.....wonderful shade of...._the yawn feeling revealed itself again and the word was lost to the young creature. _so warm....so soft...so sweet....feels like.....I can love everything all over again.....my brother....my sisters....my parents....together again.... _It was on this train of though that the creature fell asleep again and dreamed of good things that made him all warm inside.

* * *

(?????? POV)

"That was weird," a boy said to no one in particular.

"Guess its not time for it to come out after all," the boy's companion patted him on the back causing the first to nearly drop his precious treasure.

"It has to be soon," the boy rubbed his treasure again: firstly, to be sure it wasn't harmed, secondly, wishing for the creature would magically fly out like a genie.

"It will come out when it's ready," the companion said as he watched the kid replace the round object into its cylinder-shaped container while continuing to hum the lullaby. He saw that look in the kid's eyes again. The same ones that you would see and hear when your mother tucks you in at night, "but if you feel that strongly about it this time...I suppose we could head for the Pokémon Center and see what Nurse Joy thinks."

The boy's eyes widened with excitement, "oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!," he squealed and hugged his older companion, who could do little to protest against it.

* * *

(the creature's POV)

_...What a nice dream..... am I awake again......or still dreaming_.... The radiation from above had returned and the presence seemed to be gone again... _Where's that light.....it was so nice....I felt like I could sleep forever..._. The creature then tried to stretch as best as it could within its limited space... _Why can't I....oh right, I'm still in here.....where ever here is_.... The creature tried to open his eyes again but found it to be impossible.

... W_ell, I don't seem to be in any emanate danger.... I'm just trapped in a strange round container, unable to look around, move very much, and I don't seem to be breathing...._ Somehow this all made since to the creature as if it happened all the time.

_…In fact, if this is death then it sure is a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be......But why am I here? Is this some kind of purgatory.....and while I'm on the subject, how did I die?...... all I remember before this was the usual.....I ate dinner, brushed my teeth, read my book, and went to bed...huh? The warmth stopped coming again......that light.....it's back.....there is that feeling of love again....its so....beautiful......man, I sound like a girl. Hey, there's another light this one's pink......am I moving?...._

The creature slowly realized that the colors he was seeing were exchanging his cell between themselves. He heard the voices outside again, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then a though hit the creature.

... _Maybe they don't know that I'm in here....the pink light doesn't seem to give off the same feelings as the other one...it's not as warm as the first one, but it's still nice...._ The light stayed on the sides of the creature's container for only a short while before there was darkness again.... _Wait, where are you! Come back! Don't leave me here all alone.......................Let me out!!!

* * *

_

(Third person's POV roughly a few minutes before the creature woke up again)

"Well, here we are," the companion said to the boy, "now I don't want you to get too excited. After all this is only the first time that it's moved."

The boy however was already so excited that he looked like he was having a small seizure and could pee his pants at any minute. It was then that the round object jiggled again. The nearly hyperventilating child rushed inside and found a Nurse Joy smiling at him.

"Hello welcome to the Pokémon Center may I heal you Pokémon?"

"Not today Nurse Joy," he smiled back as he placed the large cylinder onto the counter, "I think its almost ready to hatch."

"Really? That's wonderful let me see." The boy turned off the light that was used to keep the egg warm and gently removed it. Stopping only to rub it a little more before handing it to the joyful nurse.

"Now if you would just fallow me."

"Marcus, you could have waited for me you know."

"Professor Iron! I'm sorry. I just can't wait for it. I always wanted one."

"I know how exciting it is for a Pokémon to be born, but there is no need to rush. After all it has only been a couple of weeks."

"And I've been taking really good care of it."

" And, yet again, it only moved for the first time today."

"The professor's right. The Pokémon shouldn't hatch just yet," Nurse Joy watched as the boy's head drop, "but that doesn't mean that I can't give it a check up just to be sure."

"Yea," the boy cheered as they continued to the back room. The room was similar to the average doctor's examining room except there was a type of column standing in the center of the room it was here that Nurse Joy placed the large egg. As soon as Nurse Joy turned around to reach for her stethoscope, the creature inside felt that it was alone without that radiation that had kept it so calm.

~..._Wait where are you! Come back! Don't leave me here all alone....~_

"Did you hear that," Marcus asked unsure or himself.

_~Let me out!!!~_

The egg started to shake violently like before. Everyone in the room gasped. Marcus, as if by instinct, rushed to the egg's side to keep it from falling of the pedestal and began to rub it, which seemed to calm the egg down.

_.... You're back......the other light....thank you..........why are you so....good to me?...._ The presence did not reply but continued to rub the side of the egg lovingly. The creature could feel its concern turn to relief_...........did you just save me?.....from something I did...was I.....going to hurt myself?..._

The presence stopped rubbing after a short while. The pink presence returned to the walls.

_~No! Not you again you'll bring the cold agai....~_ at that moment the radiation returned to him. This calmed him down a little more. As the sound of his own heart started to die down both of the lights left him again. The creature could hear those inaudible voices again.

"There we go, safe and sound," Nurse Joy smiled again,"this one sure is strong for only an egg. I can't believe that the incubator light malfunctioned like that."

"Is it all right Nurse Joy," Marcus asked concerned,"though I might have hit it too hard when I tried to save it."

"You did no such thing, Marcus was it. You saved it from a pretty nasty fall and even got it to calm down."

"I did, didn't I," Marcus asked.

... _Am I crazy or did it thank me somehow.....but what did it mean by the other light?....was it taking about me?..... But when did I ever leave it?...._

"Would it be alright if I held on to it, so it wont move."

"I don't think so. Your hands might make sounds that would interfere with the examination," Professor Iron frowned at him,"Why do you ask Marcus?"

"I just feel like it needs me somehow," Marcus answered letting go of his treasure again.

"I think that's just your motherly instincts kicking in," Nurse Joy giggled at this comment of hers, "but you can stay real close if you like." She then place the stethoscope onto the egg. The creature's heart inside jumped from surprise of the pink light's sudden appearance. He was so shocked that he opened his mouth in surprise and tasted a horrible gooey liquid.

....._funny......_ Nurse Joy thought ....._it's like it knows I'm here..._. She readjusted the hearing tool and the heart jumped again. She repeated this cycle about four more times before the heart seemed to be beating much faster than usual.

"Is there something wrong Nurse Joy," Marcus asked looking in to her eyes," you look frightened."

The nurse took a moment before she answered,"no, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Just unusual behavior."

"What do you mean," Marcus asked. Nurse Joy gave the stethoscope to him and moved the listening device similarly to how she had before. She only stopped when the boy realized what she was talking about," the heartbeat jumps."

"Yes, but only the first beat as if it's shocked from being touched. This tells me that it has sense that lets it know we're here and that this one seems to be awake inside the egg."

"Wow, you mean that it's close to hatching?"

"Yes and no Marcus," the Professor explained," the egg is simply to young to hatch just yet and since the Pokemon inside is awake.......it might try to hatch prematurely."

"Is there a way that we can put it back to sleep, so that wont happen?"

"There isn't anyway to do that without causing damaging to the egg," the professor thought for a minute," unless......."

* * *

(The Egg's POV)

The creature's heart was still pounding from the second light show that seemed to be like fireworks to it.

_...If that was supposed to entertain me it didn't work......there are those voices again...... why can't I hear them,,,yuck..that goo is still in my mouth..... I wish I could spit it out..... at least I know that I can move my mouth now.....little good that will do me.....yelling for help is still out of the question,,,...I need to be able to breath before I can talk......maybe I can use morse code....now what was S.O.S. again?......huh, the warmth is gone again.....are they trying to kill me.....I don't know why but........I need it. help! Lights are you there.... hello?....I need you!.....oh there you are....please you have to help me the warmth is.....is......_

The yawning sensation over came the creature and the word 'gone' seemed to have slipped from his mind as a familiar sound rose from the darkness.

........_huh_......._that humming......that beautiful tune .....,hum,mmm,hm... _

The creature then lost himself in the lullaby along with the loving feelings that swept with the cool glow of his friend the light. The creature was asleep shortly after.

* * *

(Professor Iron's and my POV)

Marcus continued to rub egg and hum the lullaby that his mother hummed for him. Like I had suggested. Of course, I had meant for one of the Chansey or Blissey to do it, but the kid was too eager and had to do it himself.

"Do you really think that you can do that better than a Chansey," I asked jokingly, "after all, you're no Jigglepuff."

"It stopped moving a while ago Professor Iron," he told me. ...._not to mention its thoughts aren't making since anymore.....so he must be dreaming.....is it a he?... _Marcus snapped out of his train of thought when Nurse Joy bent down to use the stethoscope again.

"Hmm....heart rate's normal. No jumps at least," Nurse Joy turned to me," I think he succeeded in putting it to sleep."

"I thought so," Marcus couldn't help but smile as another feeling rose from the unborn creature's heart," he's going to be a great partner."

"You can't be so sure that it's going to be a he," Nurse Joy said gigglingly at the young boy's comment," but we will need to keep it here until it is ready to hatch."

"I'm not going to leave him here," he snapped turning the egg away form her reach.

"I didn't say that you had to leave it," Nurse Joy said slightly offended," just keep it here so that we can monitor its progress so that it wont hatch to soon or stay asleep to long."

"Alright, I can live with that."

"I'll call your mother so that she wont be too worried about you," I told him as I left for the videophone.

"Thanks professor." the boy continued to smiled at the egg's vives. Marcus couldn't help but feel like the unborn was feeling the same things that he was: safe, warm, confined, a little scared, but not alone. Never alone, because its light was there. Its savior from the cold.

* * *

(Note: seizures are not something to laugh about when someone is really having one, however, that is how Marcus looked to his companion, Professor Iron.)

Re upgrading... ch. 1 complete


	2. Ch 2 Hum to Life

_Dag-it! I forgot to tell you in chapter one! (Mental head slaps) _

_Baka! BaKa!! BAKA!!!! (No wait, they're real head slaps.... oh well.)_

_I don't own pokemon in any form or fashion, what so ever. Everyone should know that though...._

_Upgrading…_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 2 Hum to Life

I woke up several times after that. There were more times than I could count, but every time I did, the light would return and would gently put me back into my slumber. I assume that this cycle occurred over the course of a week before I found that the light did not come unless I hit the wall with my wake up stretches

._.....It is so boing in here.....well, at least I don't have school anymore......no getting up early......no having to go back up stairs a hundred times because I'm not dressed right.......no more being yelled at......no more breakfast potatoes....._

_…I need to move!.......I want to breathe.....I want to eat .....I want to run, jump, and play....I want to exist!!!.......uho.... hello Mr. Light...... did I hit the wall again......I'm sorry...... Please don't put me to sleep again!!!…_

And for the first time since my imprisonment, I opened my eyes. Mr. Light seemed to vanish from my mind's eye, but I could still feel his presence near me. Rubbing the wall like he always did. My vision was blurred by the goo in my eyes, but at least I could still see something_..._

_….is that light?.....real light?......_

I slowly moved my arm up slowly in an attempt to rub the goo from my eyes_._

_...come on....why can't I reach.....are my arms shorter......_

_Closing my eyes again, Mr. Light returned to my inner vision. He was still rubbing the sides of my container. I opened them only when I could 'see' him in front of my face. There was a dark shade where Mr. Light was supposed to be. I blinked several times just to be sure._

_.......So Mr. Light really isn't really light ........then what is he.....and why doesn't he want me to be awake for very long....what did I do to deserve this treatment.......is it too much to ask to stay awake.....why is it when he's around.......I feel so safe, as if nothing is wrong with me...... is he my guardian angel......._..

* * *

(Marcus's POV)

"Taking care of this egg is harder than I thought," I lightly complained to a nearby Chansey,"he has woken me up in the middle of the night for the past three days. Why I'm such a light sleeper I'll never know!"

"Chansey!" yelled the pink Pokémon as she lifted a rather large mallet. I stopped rubbing the egg for a minute, before understanding what she was trying to say.

"No, I don't think that I need a sedative. I can last a few more days without sleep."

The Pokénurse shook its head and laughed evilly. It then took another egg out of its pouch and pantomimed smashing it. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Nurse Joy!"

"Marcus, what is it?"

"That Chansey wants to smash my egg," I screamed pointing to the scene. The Chansey just giggled as it tried to hide the knock out mallet behind its back.

"Chansey, that is no way to behave! We don't smash eggs with the knock out mallets," I smiled as Nurse Joy took away the mallet, but frowned again when she gave the Chansey another one, "We use this mallet to smash eggs."

The Chansey then lifted this mallet and quickly brought it down on the unsuspecting egg. The egg then exploded in a variety of colors. The confetti of lights landed on everything in the room giving the room a multicolor feel for a few seconds.

"What was that?" I shouted after it was all over.

"That was Chansey's signature attack 'softboiled'."

"Some attack. It didn't do anything."

"Didn't it? I bet you feel a lot healthier now. Don't you?" She was right. I didn't feel tired anymore. It was as if I just had a power nap. " Our Chansey use Softboiled whenever we are pulling all nighters. Of course, they can't replace good old fashioned bed rest, but they still do the trick. Well, since I'm here, I might as well check your egg."

"Okay," I answered as I took the egg to the pedestal.

* * *

(Egg's POV)

_...There they are.....those voices......talking again..........I wonder what they're talking about out there.....woah.....the pink lights back! It nearly scared me to death.....if I"m not dead already that is...ahhh.....not again....I think I broke something........hang on.....is this..... air!....I'm breathing.....I'm Breathing!!..... HA ha! I can breathe again!..._

"Sounds like the little guys awake again," a sweet voice echoed though my ears.

... _I can hear!...._

"Are you sure," a second voice asked.

... _Is that Mr. Light....so that's what he sounds like......ewww! This goo smells awful..._.

"Yes, I'm sure his heart jumped again twice," the sweet voice replied_._

_...so she's the pink light that likes to scare me.....hey, since the goo is gone then maybe...._.

"Better work my magic," Mr. Light spoke.

... _Magic? So that's how he does it.....hey he's here.... but where did he come from....that humming....must not..._.the sensation to yawn over came me as I lost the words 'fall asleep' from my thoughts, but I was not sleeping yet. I was still receiving those same feeling of being safe and warm, but for some reason, I could not fall asleep. Which, at the moment, was all I could think about with my eyes open or closed.

* * *

(Marcus's POV)

I held the egg just like I always had for the past week, but he isn't falling asleep. I can feel his movements getting slower, but he wouldn't stop moving.

"Nurse Joy, I don't....I don't think it's working anymore," I said slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mam," I answered her," he's usually asleep after the first few verses. But he's still... do you hear that?"

Nurse Joy looked puzzled. Both of us and the trickster of a Chansey stood quietly for a minute. But there wasn't silence, there was a distinct sound, a low humming noise. We all gasped as we looked at my egg. It pulsed a faint glow along with the gentle lullaby of my mother's coming from inside. The egg soon fell silent again.

"Nurse Joy?" The Nurse quickly took the egg to the pedestal and put her stethoscope to its side. She listened for another minute before a smile spread on her face again.

"The pokemon inside is breathing," she then looked horrified, "It's ready to hatch."

"Wow, that's great," I yelled from the sheer excitement," but why do you look so scared Nurse Joy."

"Because Marcus," she paused for a second to choose the right words," the egg is ready to hatch but the pokemon inside has just fallen asleep."

"So he can just come out when he wakes..." It was then that I had dawned on me. There is only so much air in that egg. The pokemon is going to suffocate in its sleep. "Is there anyway to wake him up soon."

"Not any safe ways that I can think of. I'm so sorry Marcus...." she tilted her head down in shame. I couldn't believe my ears. Nurse Joy couldn't do anything. All my love and care was for nothing. I took the egg and held it close to me.

"Please wake up! Please hatch.... Please be okay," I couldn't hold back my tears any longer as I continued to whisper to it,"please....wake up....I didn't leave you alone again....just like you asked....please wake up.....it's time to come out now....." The Chansey put its hand on my shoulder and frowned with a look of sorrow in its eyes. It was then that I felt his thoughts coming back to focus.

* * *

(?????'s POV)

_...........Come out?......Mr. Light.....is that him...crying........is something wrong.... I fell asleep just like he wanted..........why does he want me up now......I wish he'd make up his mind.._.....

"Nurse Joy he's awake," Mr. Light barely said.

"What! Let me see," the pink light surprised him again with it's sudden appearance," you're right."

...._..so that's her name.....ah!!!_

"He's awake," Mr. Light yelled. The cell seemed to jerk to one side as if it was a car stopping quickly.

.._.I'm going to be sick!....I haven't eaten anything for days....and I'm going to be sick..._.

"Careful Marcus! He's not out of there yet," Nurse Joy shouted at Mr. Light, who's name is really 'Marcus'.

..._well then let me out of here....oh right, I can talk now._....

'Hello! Let me out!' is what I tried to say, but all that came out were a few high pitched grunts. I opened my eyes in shock of myself.

._..Is that my voice?._...I tried again to yell, but the same puppy like yelps came out.

"Do you hear that? It's his first words and he's not even out of the egg yet," Marcus squealed like a proud parent.

..._.what is he, my mom?...Wait a minute....an egg?....I'm inside of an __EGG__.....Oh my.....he IS my mom!!!!....noway...noway......I have to get out of here...there is no way that I'm going to start school all over again_....

"Come on little guy hatch," Marcus cheered again.

..._.I'd rather die than.....hatch?.....No, there is no way that I'm inside of an egg....I mean that's impossible....I have to get out of here.....but how.......no I can't! I wont!.....I refuse to go through with hatching......but this maybe my only chance to live..... no, I refuse to abandon my life like this...I....I......I already have a...mom.....mommy?....I want to see mommy!._._. Let me see my mommy!_.... The creature then felt an unknown energy from inside of him growing, along with it came a foreign desire to push away the walls of the egg, to get out, and see his mother. He really wanted to see his Mommy, not necessarily Marcus. These feelings were too overpowering for the mind of the soon to be born creature. His instincts took over in where his mind refused to accept in doing.

* * *

(Marcus's POV)

My egg began to shake more then it ever has before. My future baby pokemon seemed to be having trouble, but Nurse Joy assured me that it would be best to let him do it on his own. After about a minute the egg shell finally cracked open and time stood still for me. The egg began to glow as if it was evolving into the baby creature. The white light of the egg elapsed around it turning it the same color. The oval then shrunk and thinned itself out. Two legs sprouted from underneath the egg, as well as a small tail. The figure seemed to stand up as the legs slowly grew. I could faintly make out his two ears twitching before the light finally faded revealing the small blue puppy-like Pokémon. He stretched his arms and legs out and gave out the cutest little yawn with its mouth open wide and nose pointed to the ceiling. He stood there smacking his lips a moment, not really looking at anything with its half open red eyes, before plopping down on the table and fell asleep sitting up.

"He is so cute," I said out loud to myself.

"It tired itself out by hatching. Very strange," studied Nurse Joy. She moved behind my new Pokémon and placed the listening device on his back. "It's breathing normally and its heart rate is returning to normal. By the way, you were right, it is a he."

"He is so cute," I said again.

"They all are when they're little," Nurse Joy smiled her signature smile, "especially when they are asleep."

"Can I hold him," I asked reaching out to touch the sleeping figure.

"I don't see the harm in it. Just be sure that when it wakes up that you are the first thing that it sees."

"I know," I answered her while turning the baby carefully in my arms so that I could look into his sleeping face,"because the first being that it sees will be considered its parent."

"Mother really," I heard the Chansey giggle at Nurse Joy's correction to my statement, "are you going to name him or will you just call it by its species name like most trainers?"

"I'm going to name him, of course," I said slightly offended by her comment, "I have the perfect one picked out just for him too… Bobby."

Nurse Joy was surprised for a moment at my assertiveness of the name.

"Bobby? Why Bobby? It's such a human name when compared to the other Pokémon that you named."

"Because that's his name," was the best answer I could come up with. I can't exactly tell her that this was the only name that kept popping into my head every time I tried to come up with one. She was right that most of my nicknames for my Pokémon were highly unoriginal, though creative at best.

"All right I should leave you two alone. Come get me when he wakes up," she said walking out of the room with the Chansey for other appointments. We sat there alone. As I continued to hold my little Bobby. I decided to hum our lullaby to him, so that he would have pleasant dreams on his first day in the world.

* * *

Chapter 2: Upgrade Complete…


	3. Ch 3 Pain and the Forgotten Parent

_Yet again, Iay on'tday ownay okemonpay inay ywhayanay ayway. _

_(This message was brought to you in part by the makers of Pig Latin, The Insanity and Lack of Sleep Foundation, and the emotional support of readers like you. Thank you.)_

_end of joke. Now on with the show!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 3 Pain and the Forgotten Parent.

(Bobby's POV)

_.............Hm?......what a weird dream.....it's so warm here......my bed has never felt this comfortable before......I could lay here forever.._... I stayed where I was for a little longer. I couldn't decide whether or not I should get up now or wait until mom decides that I'm wasting precious sunlight.

.... Well_, I guess I have to get up sometime......why is it so hard to move.......I haven't felt like this since I ran cross-country........what is that sound..._....I opened my eyes slowly, while turning my head away from the wall that was making the strange pulsating thumping sounds.._....my brother must have the dryer off balance again.._....

At first I couldn't see anything. There was only a white blur, and a buzz coming from the florescent lights above. I could tell that it was some kind of hospital room. After those strange dreams that I had, I figured as much.

…_I must have gotten sick again…_

As the room continued to come into focus, it began to look less and less like any hospital room I had ever been in. There was a whole bunch of equipment that I had never seen before. There was also a solitary pedestal right in the middle of the room. Even though I had never seen it before, I felt like I somehow know what it is from somewhere before.

_…What is this place....how sick am I....well I must be fine now..._..I tried again to move._ Ow!...It... ow...it hurts to move......not only that but my bed.....its keeping me still.......its almost like it's designed to cradle me like I was some kind of baby......_..I stopped and shuttered at the thought. It was a traumatizing dream that I had. I touched what I thought was a mattress and felt something hard underneath the "bedspread".

_…It almost feels like rocks....no wonder I'm so sore........I slept on a bed of rocks....maybe I can endure the pain long enough to..._.I moved my legs out to the side of the bed and sat up straight.

…_This bed sure is small for such a big room and it's so close to the wall too…_

_I patted the wall behind me and felt that it was covered in some kind of fabric material too._

_...In fact, this room is enormous. The ceiling looks like its three stories high. It's almost like I shrunk down to the size of a toddler_.... I stood up and tried to walk around. Emphasis on 'tried'. I barely got two steps before falling down on my butt.

.... _I'm completely off balance._ _Could it be that....nah! Something like that only happens in movies.... Although I do feel like I'm using muscles that I haven't used in forever...._ I took a moment to see that I was wearing some kind of weird skintight full body pajamas before turning around on all fours. Being on all fours felt a lot easier to move than on two. It still felt a little unnatural to be on both my hands and feet, but at lest I could "walk around".

There was a soft groan coming from where my bed was. I turned around and saw that the bed was really a kid sleeping. I'm not sure what happened next, but for some reason my emotions overpowered my brain. I was no longer in control of my actions. I ran over to the sleeping figure and started nuzzling him holding tight to his shirt.

'Mommymommymommymommy,' I cried happily in my strange language of puppy like grunts and whines. I started crying. I wasn't just crying for any particular reason. There were some conflicting feelings inside of me. In the back of my mind I was screaming for me to stop, but my body ignored my protesting.

.._. He's a boy! How can a boy be a mother? Let alone be my mother. My mother is.._...

I tried to remember what real mother looked like but only the image of the sleeping boy came.

._.No that's not my mother. Why can't I remember her face?......I still remember my bother and sisters' faces......I can even remember my dad's face more clearly than before but.......I can't remember her.....not even the sound of her voice yelling at me......I..I..I can't.....remember her at all......It's like she doesn't exist at all anymore._...

My feelings of sadness were slowly allowed me to regain control of my body. I slowly stopped nuzzling the boy, but not my grip on his shirt.

... _Even though I can't remember her, I still miss her...... Who did this to me......why would they do this to me....I never did anything to deserve this.....I want her back....give her back to me.._.. I looked up at the boy. He was sleeping so peacefully. I cried even harder. Part of me wanted to hit him, but the other part wanted to love him as if he was always my mother. I couldn't hate my mother, even though I know that he wasn't her, I still couldn't bring myself to hate him either. To make matters worse, I don't even know who this guy is.

* * *

(Marcus' POV)

I was asleep until I heard something crying. For a minute, it sounded like it was far away and I could see a faint blue glow. Then I remembered that my egg had finally hatched. I snapped myself awake, surprising the new born that was holding onto my shirt. He loosened his grip on my shirt and looked up at me with his big red watery eyes. The bluish glow a came from him.

"Hey, there little guy! Hope I didn't scare you," I stretched my arms over my head (this was a relatively new habit of mine),"Man, did I sleep good."

He continued to look at me with those wet eyes a shade of blue radiated from him. I read somewhere that when his kind are upset then their aura can be seen. He was upset. There is something about the way he was looking at me that gives me the feeling that I was the one that disturbs him and yet, his tail was wagging happily. His grip on my shirt grew tighter as the tail stopped its wagging. He looked away from me as if he didn't want to see me anymore, like I disgusted him.

"You really are a strange one," I tried to warm up to him, "I can't even tell if you like me or not."

The baby Pokémon, then scoffed as if to say: 'I don't.'

"Well, you can't not like me. I didn't do anything wrong yet." The shine stopped suddenly and the creature looked at me in sheer bewilderment. He then pointed at himself and said something that I couldn't understand.

"(Can you understand me?)," Bobby told the boy with his tail wagging still left unnoticed to him,"(because I sure can't. I need your help. You see, I had this horrible dream that I was inside this egg and there were these weird lights and they wanted me to....)"

"Woah, woah slow down there little guy or else you're going to hurt yourself. I can't understand a word... er, yelp of what you're saying." Bobby's pointed ears drooped down slightly. He is so cute, even when he's disappointed.

"Now let's start things right.... My name is Marcus and I'm happy to be your trainer," I said sticking out my hand so that he could shake it. I could have sworn that I saw Bobby's outline begin to glow.

...Trainer_! Who on earth decided that!... _

He refused to shake my hand and chose to run away instead.

... _I got to get out of here!..._ Well, he tried running off at least but fell on all fours. He then clumsily attempted to continue on like that, but ended up sliding across the floor on his belly.

"_(I don't want anything to do with you mommy!)"_

_....Gasp! Did I just call him mommy again! He is not my mom. He's not he's not he's not!... _Bobby hit the floor a few times with his tiny fist in anger. Tears formed in his eyes, but he successfully held them back. He began to glow brighter.

"What did I tell you about keeping it slow," I moved closer to him, he was too busy being mad with himself to notice me,"Now stop that. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Bobby sat up and crossed his arms. I tried to get in front of him so that I could talk to him one on one, but he kept turning away. He was simply refusing to even look at me.

"Now, why are you so cranky?"

Bobby finally turned and looked at me. He looked so mad. He was about to say something when his tummy answered for him with a loud grown. Both of our eyes widened at the unexpected noise. Blushing, Bobby turned away from me and returned to pouting.

"Oh, I see. You're hungry, aren't you little guy?" I laughed a little bit until my stomach decided to join Bobby's. Bobby tried to hold back his laughter and keep his attitude of seriousness.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find something to eat," I said picking up Bobby. He tried to struggle out of my grip, but gave up when he found that he wasn't strong enough to do so. His glow slowly faded away. I left the room with him in my arms and his head resting on my shoulder.

.._..Must be happier now.._... I thought.

What I didn't realize he was feeling completely helpless and that he was crying silently on my shoulder.

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

Marcus wouldn't let me go. I didn't want him to carry me like I was some kind of baby, even though I knew I was... _I can walk on my own. It's just a little harder that's all. After all I was not able to move for who knows how long inside that egg....._ I was lost to my own thoughts until I heard the familiar voice of Nurse Joy.

"Oh hello, Marcus. Is Bobby awake yet?" I turned to look at her with Marcus's help.

"(How do you know my name?)," I asked the pink haired woman.

"Well, hello there Bobby, its really great to see you. Are you ready for your first check up?"

"Gr! (Answer my question! How do you know my name is Bobby!)," I barked at her,"(Answer me!)"

"Grumpy little guy isn't he?"

"Oh, don't take it that way, Nurse Joy. He's just a little hungry that's all."

"(Hey, stop ignoring me!)," I kicked and screamed like the baby I was.

"Hey, that's no way to behave, Bobby. Even if you are hungry." I stopped my raging when my stomach growled again. Those two started laughing again.

.... _Saved by the stomach...I can't believe that they can't understand me...on the other hand I can't either....._

"Well, Let's go get some food into you little guy," she took me out of Marcus' hold. After that fit of mine, I didn't even have the strength to fight her off. Nurse Joy then took me and to another room with Marcus close behind. She tried to tickle my belly, but I slapped it away. There was no way I am going to let them treat me like that. She was a bit shocked, but quickly forgave me for the action.

"Let's see... Ah, here we are," she took a package from one of the shelves on the wall, "Marcus, would you mind getting a bottle of Moo-moo Milk from the fridge. Over there. Thank you."

She then gave me back to Marcus so that she could work on the strange concoction more easily. When she was done mixing the contents of the package with the strange milk, she poured it into a bottle and gave it to Marcus... _No way I'm drinking from a bottle. I'm not a baby..._

"Come on Bobby. You know you want it," Marcus coaxed.

... _No I don't!..._ I tried to push the thing away from me, but Marcus was too smart for me. He somehow managed to lure the rubber end of the bottle to my mouth with ease. I tried to refuse the liquid, but the hunger inside of me made my mind weak. After I tasted the first drop, I couldn't help but greedily take the sweet milk inside. I thought of my pride as a capable human being, which turned the milk sour. It wasn't too long until I swallowed what was left of my pride along with the milk and it tasted sweet again. Lights began to swirl in my head.

I let my consciousness wonder off as my body continued to consume the liquid. I stared dreamily at Marcus. When I was finished, the whole world seemed to be swirling with rainbow colors. Whatever she put in that milk was doing something to my head. Marcus gave the bottle back to the Nurse. Who then put it into a nearby sink. She returned and asked me,"there now, don't you feel better now that you're all full!"

I couldn't respond right. My mouth just spoke gibberish, but to anyone else's untrained ear they were my usual yipping. I think I even hiccuped a bit.

"Now how about that check up?"

My mind was still switched off, so I was acting by pure instinct. I shook my head 'no' and grabbed onto the first thing that I could get my tiny hands on, Marcus's shirt.

... _I don't want one!..._ She attempted to remove me from Marcus, but I wouldn't let go of his shirt. Something was wrong with me and I knew it. At the moment, I thought that she was the cause of my problem, and I didn't want her to do anything else to make me any worse than I already was. I could have sworn that I was even glowing blue.

"Come on Bobby, she wont hurt you." I still wouldn't let go. Part of me loved and trusted him, while the other part wanted nothing to do with him. However, both parts of me did not want Nurse Joy to be near me.

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy."

"It's alright, Marcus. Just bring him over here so that we can see his status."

I pulled closer to Marcus as he brought me to a large white table structure. He put me down onto the table gently and slowly. I stubbled a little bit trying my best to keep from falling down. The room looked distorted like it was in a fish bowl. Nurse joy pressed a few buttons on a nearby computer. An instant later a bright light began radiating down from above. I stood completely still for a few seconds. Then it was over as quickly as it had begun. Plus, my mind had returned to normal. Well, normal for me at least.

"(What just happened?)," I asked looking around, trying to remember the past few minutes as those two continued talking.

"Great news! Bobby is completely healthy. There are no irregularities of any kind."

"That's good."

"You can take him home with you now if you like."

"(Home?)," I stated as I realized that they were talking about me.

"Alright! And I have something special just for you," Marcus cheered as he reached into his pocket and took out a strange small marble. I felt something moving behind me wiggle, when I saw the black and red marble. I love gifts. Suddenly, I jumped back when the marble grew four times its size.

"Is that a Luxury Ball," Nurse Joy asked.

"Yep, Professor Iron got it for me after Riley gave me the egg. He said that it would make me and Bobby friends faster, if I caught him with this instead of a regular Pokéball."

_...Us. Friends? I already have a problem with mistaking you for my mother!..._ He brought the ball closer to me, but I jumped off the table to avoid even being touched by the ball.

"(Keep that thing away from me! I don't want the stupid thing! You can keep it!)" I yelled as I dashed for the door on all fours. Marcus threw the ball at me, but I detoured from running into it. In a blur of white light, I escaped into the hallway.

"What a Quick Attack," Marcus blinked for a second before running after me,"Bobby come back here!"

I couldn't believe how fast I was running through the halls of that hospital, especially considering I was on four legs. I turned to see if Marcus was still after me, when suddenly, I run into something big, soft, and pink. Darkness fallowed.

* * *

Wah! Bobby died! No fair! I wanted to torture him some more! How could you do this to me, the writer!........ Just kidding Bobby never died. 'Siran 774' suggested that. I can tell you right now, I have no intintions on killing anybody in any manor. I got the idea for this story from reading a whole bunch of stories from foxyjosh's 'Transformations and Pokémorph Community'. The story that was the spark for me to write this one was called 'A Little Night Music' By Srgeman.

By the way, Bobby does not know the basics of Pokémon at all. Which is what makes it so funny in the cosmic sense of things.


	4. Ch 4 What are the Chanseys?

_Yet again, I do not own Pokémon, however Bobby, Marcus and Professor Iron belong to me. _

_Now on with the show!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 4 What are the Chanseys?

(Bobby's POV)

I continued to run after Bobby. I was very concerned about him. He is just too young to go anywhere on his own.

..._ I don't understand why he ran away like that......and here I thought that we were making some progress...._.I thought as I saw Bobby dash around another corner.....Y_ou'd think that he would be grateful for the one who fed him, held him, protected him... _

_… Hmm. Suddenly, I feel a greater appreciation for my mother.._...

I made it around the corner and stopped. I had lost sight of Bobby.

.._.He could be anywhere in the Pokemon Center by now.....I don't get it. A little while ago, he wasn't even able to crawl let alone run.... What exactly was in that milk he drank._...I remembered how Bobby had not wanted the bottle at first, until when he tasted it and how his eyes changed..._..He was so rebellious up until then......then he just calmed right down. I just thought that he was happy to being fed.....but now that I think about it, he was acting a little different.....almost like he was drunk.._...

My thoughts were interrupted as a Chansey came running past me with a screaming Riolu tied down to a stretcher.

"Bobby!?!"

* * *

(Chansey's POV)

Alright, so I was minding my own business, when suddenly, out of nowhere this baby Riolu runs right into me. I turned around to find that the poor thing was exhausted. It even had those cartoon swirly eyes.

"(...Did anybody.....get the license plate......of that pink truck....)" it said in his dizzy state. The poor thing was delirious.

"(Oh, you poor thing)," I told it. The child suddenly came to his senses again.

"(Here why don't we go get you some medical attention immediately!)"

The Riolu sat there for a minute staring at me before pointing it's little finger at me and screaming, "Ahhh! It's a monster! Help me!"

...._.Poor thing must be more delirious than I thought..._.. I thought quietly and with _**absolutely no-ho-oh **__ill intentions_....I used my Double Slap attack to knock the child out....(_Alright, so I was a little ticked about the truck comment...so sue me!)_ I then strapped the stunned child to a nearby stretcher and zoomed down the hallway to a healing room. With the now fully awake Riolu kicking and screaming to get off. Glowing like every upset Riolu did.

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

"(Don't you think you overreacting a little bit, little one?)"

"(A pink _monster has captured_ me,_slapped_me,_tied me up__,_ and is taking me to _who knows where!_ I think that I'm **overreacting**just the right amount!)"

"(Well, you're acting like you've never seen a Chansey before..... Wait, you must be that Riolu that just hatched a just this morning, right?)"

"(Look, I did not hatch from _anything_! That was just some freaky dream! Please, just let me go! I didn't _do anything!_)"

"(If you didn't do anything then why were you running?)"

"(Because I have no idea what's going on around here! I don't know why I keep thinking that some random kid is my mother! I don't know what a Chansey or a Riolu are! I don't even know how I can understand that mumbo jumbo that you're saying!.....Wait a minute, you can understand me.")

"(Of course I can understand you. Did you think I was just talking to myself here, Bobby?)"

"(How is it everyone knows my name!?!)"

"(Well, I was there when you hatched and was named.)

"(I told you I did no such....)," I wasn't able to finish my sentence before Marcus' voice called out.

"Bobby!" The nurse slowed down to stop.

"(No, don't stop running!)" She continued to run.

"(Why should I?)"

"(That guy.... um....uh)," I tired to come up with a good lie but nothing came up,"(Look, I will do almost anything for you, if you just keep that guy as far away from me as possible.)"

"(Almost anything?)" she slowed down some more.

"(Hey, I have values. I'm not going to do something stupid or immoral. Like kill someone for you, but please_ for the love of pie_ keep him away from me!)"

"(Alright then, hang on!)"

......_.like I have a choice?.._... And we were off like a bullet.

* * *

(Marcus' POV)

"Hey, Chansey, slow down that's my Riolu!" I had barley caught up to them when they just started running again. For a Pokemon with such short legs, she sure is fast. Did something happen to Bobby? "Where are you going with Bobby?"

"Chansey!"

..._Why did I even bother asking?..._

The Pokénurse picked up speed. How fast can that thing go? They toward Nurse Joy and some other Chanseys in their path.

... _Oh no, there is something wrong with Bobby_.... Nurse Joy saw the cart coming toward her. She was prepared to start running alongside them.

"(Oh no, not Nurse Joy! She's even worse than the other guy!)" The pink Pokemon skidded to a full stop. Whatever Bobby had just said, made her and all the other Chansey very angry.

"(How dare you say that about Nurse Joy!)" said the Chansey to his right.

"(Yeah, she's one of the nicest people that you would ever meet!)" complained the Chansey standing next to Nurse Joy.

"(And yet you talk about her like she's from Team Rocket or something.)," said the Chansey that was pushing the stretcher. She immediately jumped onto the stretcher and started using Double Slap on my Riolu.

"Chansey, stop that right now! He's just a baby!" Nurse Joy took the screaming Pokémon out of Chansey's reach.

"Don't blame Chansey, Nurse Joy. I don't know what Bobby said to make them so angry, but it must have been pretty bad, but I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." I took a look at the Chansey and cringed at the stares that they were giving Bobby. I never thought that I'd be scared of a Chansey before. They were always such happy Pokemon.

"Is this true Chansey," they all nodded in response," Now don't you worry, I'll bring Bobby back to perfect health."

Bobby blinked swirls out of his eyes and started pleading to be with me.

"I don't think that will be necessary Nurse Joy," I said taking Bobby out of her arms he stopped glowing as much, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think that he just needs to rest up for a bit. Can I take him to the room that I've been using upstairs?"

"I think that will be alright, but don't let him get into anymore trouble while he's still here."

"Don't worry I wont. You will stay out of trouble, right Bobby?" I looked down at Bobby. He had his arms crossed. I smiled. He** did not** like being stuck with me, but at least he wasn't upset anymore.

"(Pft! No!)," he spat but then saw the Chansey's expressions he cringed.

"(Fine, I promise, I'll be good! Cross my heart and hope to die.)" I laughed at Bobby's attempt to cross his heart. Then he grumbled, "(I hope that I die real soon.)"

One of the Chansey walked up to us and happily said yet another thing that I couldn't understand, "(Remember what you promised little one. You OWE me.)" At this Bobby bowed his head and started crying silently and stayed that way until we reached my room.

* * *

(????? POV)

A dark figure stands in the shadows. The giant screen in front of her shows nothing but static. The figure stands motionless, its shadow casts onto the back wall. Suddenly, the figure's head jerks to the right. Lightning flashed and there stood a four legged beast. The figure returned to watching the static.

"So....there's another one," the figure stated before closing its eyes, "....retrieve it..."

"(What do I look like, a beagle?)"

"Morgan! You ruined the mood," wined the child.

"(Like I care!)," the white canine laid down next to the girl, "(so what else is on?)"

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

"Here we are!" Marcus sure was in a good mood.

The room was small even for my new size. There were two bunk bed right across from each other. This room was obviously made for a small group of people to sleep in, but not to stay for long periods of time. When Marcus put me down on one of the beds, I looked around for some method of escape. There was only the door that we came through or the window. The door was too high for my reach. Besides that, I wasn't even sure if I could even turn the door knob with these weird pajama gloves on my hands. The window was next to a desk that I could climb, but we are on the second floor.

....._I am trapped and alone with mommy._... _Ugh!!! I did it again_....

"Now, let's see if we can start things fresh," he stuck out his hand," Hello, my name is Marcus."

I sat there for the longest time glaring at that hand.

"Come on Bobby. I'm not gonna hurt cha. It's called a handshake. You just put your paw in my hand and..." He tried to reach for my hand, but I hit it away, (or at least as far as I could considering my size) Marcus's smile grew into a frown.

"What's wrong with you? Still a little grumpy, I guess."

I shook my head no.

"Well then, what's wrong? At least try to tell me." I sat down and refused to speak.

"Hm, maybe my Pokédex can give me a clue."

"(What's a Pokédex?)," I asked tilting my head so that he'd at least could tell that I was 'a little curious'. Marcus ignored my question and removed a red rectangular object from his pocket. He opened it and pointed what looked like a small camera lens at me.

"_Riolu_," a robotic voice said," _The Emanation Pokémon.... The aura that emanates from it's body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad_."

"Hey, I already knew that! Why don't you tell me something more useful, like what makes him so upset?"

"(Pokémon? Why does that sound so...)," I thought out loud. ....._Wait! Pokémon as in the TV show Pokémon. I knew that it was a craze, but I never really got into it..... Hold on. Did that thing say that I was a Riolu?........ And since Riolu is a Pokémon...... then that means._....."(I'm a Pokémon!!!)"

"Hey, Bobby are you alright? You look sick."

I ran up to the wall next to the bed and started banging my head against it...._..no! no! no! NO!._....

"Bobby stop that! You're already hurt enough as it is!" He picked me up again.

... _Man, I hate it when he does this!..._ I tried to make him let go of me.

"Maybe, I should take you back to Nurse Joy."

I stopped.

"Now, that's better._ sigh_. I can't believe I just used Nurse Joy as a threat. Look, I don't know why you don't like me, but I want us to be friends, okay."

"(What do you care! I had a life before this...)," I screamed not caring that he couldn't understand me, "(Granted, it wasn't always a great life... but it was still my life!)"

"It's because I left you alone again isn't it?" Marcus stared blankly at me. For some reason his look struck me harder than words ever did. He put me down in front of him. "I fell asleep before you got the chance to wake up. You must have been so scared when you woke up and the only other being around...wasn't moving.... You must have thought that I was… was…"

He started to cry and was unable to finish his sentence.

"(Mommy? Mommy, why are you crying?)," I said without thinking.... _Darn, my instincts... No wait... this isn't my instincts..I really do care for this kid's happiness.._.

"(Mommy...I ...I'm sorry.)" I jumped up and began nuzzling his shirt.

"Bobby," he looked down at me. I stopped what I was doing and looked up. "does this mean you forgive me."

I nodded, even though it wasn't the real reason I was mad. I just don't want him crying anymore.

"I promise, Bobby, I wont scare you like that ever agai-," His stomach complained as he groaned in pain.

... _That's right... After all that.... he forgot to get something to eat............. What a way to ruin the moment._...

* * *

Ch. Five Questions and Explanations.

(My POV)

Psych! Bet you thought that this was another normal chapter in my story that I may have added accidently. Well, it isn't. There have been certain factoids that I have purposely left unexplained until now, but only five. Hence the name of the chapter "Five questions and Explanations".

If any of you have questions about why Bobby does not notice the even most obvious physical differences that he now has with his new body, then skip the next paragraph and please continue reading. If you don't care to hear the explanations that I have to any, if not all five questions, then feel free to skip over to Ch. 5........................and let me say that you are a fool to pass up this chance to learn about human behaviors and mindsets.

If you have questions for what is going on in the story so far, I advise that you go back and read the previous chapters again. If by chance you had all ready done that multiple times or are still wondering what Pokémon I have turned Bobby into, then it is my professional opinion that you should stop reading this fanfic immediately and seek professional help. More specifically from someone who has better knowledge of Pokémon than you do or someone with a PHD to see if you are mentally ill. Cough. Cough. (Idiots) cough.

Question 1: Casey Lobo asks why can't Bobby notice the big blue snout on his face?

Well, simply put, Bobby was too overwhelmed by his surroundings that he is unable to register anything else. Besides that, his snout is pointed down at an angle so its not directly noticeable in between his eyes. In fact, when Bobby was fighting the bottle off, he was trying to keep it away from where his mouth used to be not where it was now. (insert obnoxious laughter here) He had actually helped Marcus put it in his mouth!

Question 2: Carman D. Kitsune asks why doesn't Bobby realize that he has a tail? I mean, if I suddenly had a tail, I'd think that I'd notice it sooner than I would have noticed anything else.

Yes, If you just suddenly grew a tail for no apparent reason, I'm sure that you would have immediately been freaking out, but it is different in Bobby's case. He was inside of an egg for at least two weeks. Even though most of that time was spent sleeping, his body had become accustomed to having the extra limb. You of all people should know that tails also tend to have minds of their own (especially for Girrafarrigs), so they can and will move without the master's knowledge.

Question 3: Amy Locks asks shouldn't Bobby notice his missing limbs like his thumbs and several other digits on his hands and feet?

As you may recall, Bobby noticed his "strange skintight pajamas" which is why he does not know that he is naked at the moment. He thinks that his unseen digits are under the "gloves" of his 'pajamas'. Also, psychologically speaking, Bobby feels like his thumbs are still where they always are, even though he may not physically feel them any more. The case is the same for amputee patients. Some are able to feel their legs even though they are not there anymore.

Question 4: Harold U. Rowen asks why is it that Bobby was able to see those outside of his egg as lights with his eyes closed? What kind of Pokémon can do such a thing?

(very angrily glares at the computer screen) It's called Aura. I thought that I told you that it is obvious to see what kind of Pokémon Bobby is and that if you couldn't see that that you should seek professional help immediately. Why are you dumb enough to ask me this question!!!! You shouldn't even be reading this chapter right now. Now go play in traffic or something. Everyone needs more pedestrians to play Pedestrian Polo........But if it makes you feel better I will start calling Bobby by what species he is instead of describing it for you in vague detail, as I started in chapter 4.

Question 5: Fredrick Dingbat asks why is it that Bobby is unable to remember anything about his mother, I mean he had spent umpteen years with her before whatever that had happened to Bobby? You can't possibly forget about someone that you spent that long with.

(long pause, followed by my head drooping in shame) That there is a really good question...._.How could I have missed something like that!!!..._.. Eh hem, to put it simply, Bobby has not truly forgotten his mother. It's just that the position that he held her in his mind has changed. He no longer remembers his mom as "Mom". When he tells his Pokémon brain to show him a picture in his mind of his mother, the Pokémon brain responds by showing him the face of what the Pokémon brain has registered as his mother, in this case Marcus. The woman that he previously knew as mother will only be remembered to his Pokémon brain as some stranger....._yeah that's it.....I'm sure they'll buy that logical mumbo jumbo..........now they wont know that I had never thought of it before now and had just made up that bologna on the spot.._.....

Well, thank you for your time and patience you may continue onto the next chapter. Oh and if any of you see Harold on the street.....be sure to chase his butt down and hit the lIttle freak. He's worth 2,000 points in Pedestrian Polo....... Unless of course if you knock him into a manhole, that would just be considered a hole in one.


	5. Ch 5 Surprise! We're Watching You!

_Yet again, I do not own Pokemon, however Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me.... for now at least. _

_So.... who's watching who now?_

_Now on with the show!!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 5 Surprise! We're watching you!

(Bobby's POV)

Marcus took some food out of his backpack. I wanted some of the barbeque chips, but he wouldn't let me near them. "You're just too young for solid foods," he explained. After he was done eating, I greedily licked his fingers. Hey, It may not be the chips I wanted, but I still loved the flavor. It didn't take him very long for him to realize what I was trying to do.

"Oh no, you don't. You'll get sick," as he pulled his hand away and left to clean his hands. I didn't get very much, but I was satisfied. "Not even a day old and you're already out trying to get yourself killed."

"(A little barbeque never hurt anyone...Unless you're a pig that is.)" I told him. He didn't laugh, which was fine by me. No one understood my jokes even when I could be understood.

"Well, I do need a bath. I haven't had one in who knows how long." He then smiled at me. I immediately knew what he was thinking. "Come here Bobby. I know something fun we can do."

"(No way, it's bad enough that I have to feed from a bottle. I am not going to take a bath with you!)" I tried to run under the bed where I knew he wouldn't be able to reach me, but unfortunately for me...

**Wham!...**there was no underneath. I was stunned only long enough for him to scoop me up.

"There you go hurting yourself again," he closed the bathroom door behind him, "this will be fun. You'll see."

..._not if I can help it_....

(?????? POV)

"You see, this really is fun to watch!" The little girl pet the Pokemon beside her.

"(True)," answered the rather small Absol, "(but it wasn't so much fun when it was happening to me.)"

"Then why don't you go save him already?"

"(Are you kidding me! This is getting good! There's no way I'm going to miss the look on his face when he finally figures out that he's been naked the whole time.)"

"Ooh, I didn't get to see that happen to you, well because...you don't really have anything to cover up in the first pla-Ow!" Morgan had smacked the girl in the back of the head with her paw. On the screen stood the trainer readying a small bath as the little fighting type Pokemon was scratching desperately at the door.

(Marcus's POV)

I checked the water to see if it was too hot. It wasn't and the bubbles were just big enough. I turned to Bobby, he was still scratching at that door...._.Sure am glad he doesn't know any fighting type moves yet_.... He stopped when he heard me turn off the water. He then spread his arms out with his back to the door and tail between the legs.

"Look, Bobby it's just a bath," I smiled jokingly," What do you think you are, a Meowth?" This didn't amuse him. I splashed some of the water inside of the tub, hoping to get him curious enough to come and look. It didn't work. Out of anything, it just made Bobby glow brighter.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to enjoy this nice bath all to myself then," I was about to take off my shirt, when Bobby's aura diffidently intensified and he covered his eyes with his hands/paws I seriously can't tell. Apparently, seeing me naked was not something that he wanted to do. I snuck up on him and picked him up.

He was shocked for a moment and started screaming something that I figured translated as "Hey, put me down! That's not fair! I had my eyes closed!" (If Marcus really heard what Bobby said then this fanfic would be lucky rated to even be rated T+ anymore.)

"Look, you can let me clean you up or you can let me show you that its not so bad. But you are not leaving this room until you are squeaky clean," I scolded as his glow faded, "or if you prefer...we can both go in together." Bobby started to move violently at that last comment, obviously completely against it.

"Alright, in you go then," I cheered. As I slowly lowered him into the tub, he started panicking again, "what's wrong now?" Bobby started tugging at his fur as if he was trying to take off a shirt. He yelped in pain.

"What are you... Oh, I see...you can't do that." I said putting him down into the water, "yours isn't supposed to come off." I petted his head. He sat there quietly for a minute. His eyes grew big and he started crying.

"Hey now. Is the water too hot Bobby," I felt the water again, "no, that's not it. Come on Bobby, it's okay see." He calmed down after a bit after I started cleaning him. Breathing hard, he looked down at the water and stared at his reflection.

(Bobby's POV)

_This is my skin......I'm naked..... I have fur.....but it's still embarrassing.....am I still a boy?.._.. I didn't like fact that he is washing my hair, uh fur. It feels weird to have somebody else's hands digging into your scalp. I felt even more helpless than when he was feeding me. By the time he was done scrubbing me, I was breathing normally again.

"There now, see, this isn't so bad is it?"

"(I don't know, you tell me.)" I said as sweetly as I could, but I could feel the sarcasm slip through. Marcus began to rinse the shampoo from my fur with the shower head.

"Um, I'm not sure but I think that was uncalled for... Wasn't it? It's hard to tell since I can't understand Pokemon," he faked another laugh, "you know, you could at least pretend to enjoy this. Look, I even got the rubber psyduckie!" He squeaked some mutated looking rubber duck in my face.

"(You can only imagine the joy that I have in my heart right now....)," I said sarcastically, "(And in case you didn't know, that was sarcasm.)"

"Hm?..." .._.Oh, crud did he understand me_... "Hey, do you get the feeling that we're being watched."

"(Man, I hope not...)" then I remembered that Pokemon was a TV show. "(Oh whatever forces that did this to me! Please, just kill me now.)"

"Are you blushing? Maybe the water's warmer than I thought. Alright, out you go."

"(WHAT? NO!)," I yelled as he tried to reach for me. I grabbed onto the first thing I could get my paws on, "(Look, I'm playing with the mutated rubber duck! See, la la la, la la!)"

"Oh, so now you want to play cute," Marcus suspiciously looked at me, "I swear. It's like you have a split personality or something..."

(??????? POV)

"(You know this isn't as good as I thought it would be...)" Morgan frowned as she stood up on all fours.

"Yeah, I know...," the little girl commented,"where are you going?"

"(I'm going to go 'save' him, now. I think he's been through enough)"

"Be sure no one sees you," the girl called out as Morgan ran off into the darkness, " after all we don't want people panicking just because there was an Absol in town."

(Bobby's POV)

"Alright, you've been in that tub long enough, Bobby," Marcus was getting angry with me. I had already succeeded in stalling long enough for all the bubbles to completely disappear about hour ago, "I'm all pruney and I haven't even started my own bath."

He pulled me out of what was left of the water and set me on the counter. I covered myself as best as I could, even though, there was nothing that I had to cover.

"Why are you doing that," Marcus said as he began drying me off carefully. When he was done with that, I rolled the towel around me.

This made Marcus laugh, "you strange child."

That last comment hurt. I may not remember my real mother, but I was sure that she use to call us that all the time. I don't know how he did, but Marcus noticed that I was sad again. He somehow could see past my fake smiles. Not even my real mother could do that.

"Well, I'm sure that you don't want to stay here and watch me shower," I don't like where he was going with this, "but I can't just leave you unsupervised."

He took one of those red and white marbles off of his belt. It expanded itself and flashed open. A brilliant light landed on the ground and solidified into another strange creature. I was frozen in place. I couldn't even scream at the sight that I saw before me.

"(Hiya boss!)," It cheered gleefully, "(Ooh, am I taking another bath, boss, am I?)"

"Hey, Kelso! Remember that egg that I had been taking care of day and night for the past month or so."

"(No, why?)" the Chameleon-like creature stated in that annoyingly happy tone of his.

"Well, it finally hatched today," he said gesturing me, "Kelso meet Bobby, Bobby this is Kelso."

Kelso then ran up to me, took both of my hands and began dancing.

"(Wow, we're going to have so much fun and your so adorable.)," he sang while literally swinging me around like a rag doll. If I had a choice to either stay in the bathroom with Marcus or be supervised by this slap happy Pokemon

....I'd pick death.

As soon as I could get out of Kelso's grip, I ran to Marcus crying as innocently as I could,"(Mommy! Mommy Kelso scares me!)"

"(What a baby!)," Kelso turned to Marcus, "(You're a Mom, boss?)"

"Kelso, I need you to watch Bobby while I'm in the shower," he said picking me up and walked to open the door, "and try not to scare him anymore. He's just a baby and he's been through enough as it is."

"(Alright boss!)," Kelso cheered running out the bathroom like it was on fire. Marcus quickly sat me down and closed the door behind me. I turned desperately and began scratching at the door for Marcus to save me.

"And don't get into trouble," was the only reply I got before all I could hear was the sound of the shower running. I turned slowly to toward the bed areas, expecting to find the hyper energetic lizard standing there waiting for me. The room was empty.

I looked around the empty room, but the Pokemon was no were to be seen. I walk deeper into the room. Shaking at every step I took.._...He's gone....maybe now I can escape.....Could try the window and use the bed sheets as rope..._.I ran to the beds and pulled the sheets off as best as I could. I then took one edge of it an through it off the edge of the bed. The covers didn't make it to the floor. They just floated in midair! I just stood there staring at the phenomenon.

"(That's not possible)," I said when suddenly a pair of black eyes appeared and winked at me, "(ahhh! a Ghost!)"

"(Peekaboo! I see you!)," the floating eyes said as the lizard's body reappeared along with his eyes,"(Fooled you didn't I? Bet you thought I really was a ghost, huh!)"

...Gr!_..He looked likes a chameleon.... So I should have known that he could something like this...well two can play at that game_...

"(Wahhhhh! Mommy!)," ..._.hey, I look like a baby right?._.. "(Kelswo's being mean ta me! Wahh,. wah, wahhhh!)" ....This_ a lot easier than I thought it be_...

(Morgan's POV)

..._Man, do you know how hard it is to blend in with the shadows when you're covered in white fur?.......I may be a dark type but I might as well have a siren and matching head lights ....At least no one is 'out and about' to see me._._... I reached the Pokemon Center pretty quickly....it only took maybe, four hours.....let's see he should be on the second floor....center window on the right side._...

I moved quickly and silently onto the ledge using my unusually small size to my advantage. I tiptoed past the dark bedrooms to the illuminated one in the middle... _Why are they still awake?.._.. I thought as I peered inside. The trainer was no where to be seen, but a panicking Kelceon was trying to comfort the new born Riolu. He was failing miserably.

"(Come on, it's alright)," he yelled, "(Uncle Kelso's here! Please stop crying, Bobby.)"

"(Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy eeeeeaaaahhh!)," Bobby thrashed about worse than a three year old that wants something that he can't have in public. Don't deny it! You know what I'm talking about!

"(Crud, I'm too late.)," I cursed,"(He's already past the point of no return.)"

"(Well, Mommy is busy right now!)," Kelso pleaded with Bobby, "(Is there anything that can make you stop?)" The baby slowly stopped crying. He thought for moment and looked up innocently.

"Chips," he said with the fake tears still in his eyes, "barbeque chips." I watched as the completely fooled Kelceon ran to the bag on the floor to get the snack food.

.._.Idiot._..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, Nanashi Chimera here. I know that the story is weird, and it is updating really quickly, but I need reviews. I really want to know what you as the readers think of my little project. Also, I'm am going to attempt to slow down with the updating or else I may have to quit writing for months on end.

ps. Thanx again for the advice Skyline Stanza.


	6. Ch 6 Chip in to Scream and Shout!

_Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me. _

_I Personally do not own Pokemon or Kelso. _

_Kelso belongs to Marcus. _

_And Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, or Creature Inc...., or something like that._

_Now on with the show!!!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 6 Chip in to Scream and Shout

(Marcus's POV)

I stood in the shower for a minute, just because I was tired. It had been a long day. I finally got the Riolu that I wanted, but there is something weird about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I turned off the water and grabbed the towel I had placed on the towel rack. _It sure is nice to have some piece and quiet.....Wait, it's a little too quiet....no screaming.....no scratching......Heck, I can even hear my own heartbeat it's so quiet_...

I slowly reached for the door and looked out toward where my Pokemon were sitting quietly. I was worried about nothing... until I saw as Bobby put a potato chip in his mouth.

"Bobby! No," I ran to them so fast that I nearly dropped the towel I was wrapped in,"spit it out! Spit it out, right now!"

I held Bobby upside down by his legs, which overall was pointless, if he didn't open his mouth. I sat Bobby down on the bed.

"Open up, Bobby," I scolded him, but he just blinked a few times as if he didn't know, "don't play dumb with me young man now open up or you'll have to go see Nurse Joy."

Defeated, Bobby opened his mouth wide, but there was nothing solid left of the chip he ate. He had sucked it dry, uh er, soggy.

"Kelso, how could you let him eat that," I scolded my Pokemon.

"(But boss the little guy wouldn't stop crying bloody murder unless I did.)," he pointed to Bobby.

"Don't try to blame Bobby. _You_ were in charge of _him__._"

"(It was totally worth it!)," Bobby giggled, "(Especially, after you scared me like that!)"

"And _**you **_should have already know better," my attention returned to Bobby, "I told you that it could make you sick from just tasting those chips and now you ate one."

"(Actually Boss, he finished half the bag by the time you got here.)," Kelso said showing me the nearly empty bag.

"(Traitor)," Bobby growled something under his breath.

"That's it. I'm taking you to Nurse Joy," Bobby tried to hide under the covers, but I picked him up and headed for the door,"There is no way I'm risking you getting sick in the middle of the night. Nurse Joy will know just what to do."

"(Um, Boss,)" I turned to Kelso as he pantomimed something important that I forgot.

"Uh... right. We are going, **after** I get dressed," I turned around and put Bobby back on the bed, "Now don't move. Hey, who opened the window?"

(Morgan's POV)

As Marcus was closing the window above, I was busy trying to get out of the thorn bush that was conveniently placed right below that very window. I was sprawling on the ground finally free. Huffing, I remembered what had occurred just moments ago.

"_(Chips)," Bobby said, "(Barbeque chips)" I watched as the completely fooled Kelceon ran to the bag on the floor to get the snack food._

"_(Idiot)," I muttered to myself, "(where's that trainer of his? They all should be in bed by now. Oh well, I better just grab Bobby before Marcus gets back.)"_

_I closed on my eyes and concentrated on the lock. Psychic Pokemon aren't the only ones that can move things without physically touching them. Dark types have the power to manipulate dark energy which exists naturally in all things. Psychic energy on the other hand exist only in the mind and dark energy can infect and cloud the mind. This is why Dark types are superior to Psychics. It took me a while, but I finally got the lock to move just enough. I took another look inside._

"_(Are you sure that you can eat this stuff)_

"_(Sure, I'm sure. I used to eat these all the time)," Bobby said sucking another chip, "(Man, they are so good!)" _

_Bobby swallowed and placed another small chip in his mouth. I slowly lifted the window up, my entire focus was on the child. I placed my paw inside the room He swallowed again and his aura faded out completely. I stopped. He was completely happy. I couldn't take him now. That could snap right into the point of no return. He started on another chip, when suddenly Marcus came running into the room with nothing on but a towel._

"_Bobby! No!" was all I heard before I lost my footing and fell off the ledge and landed into the bush below_.

"(Of all the rotten luck)," I screamed, "(I had to land on a **thorn bush**!)"

"Did you hear something?"

"It sounded like a wild Pokemon!"

"It came from over there!"

"Hey, keep it down out there! I'm trying to sleep!"

Lights were turning on everywhere. I heard people's footprints getting louder..... _I can't let them see me...I have to come back for Bobby latter._..I dashed into the forest, but bright highlights blinded me. Someone had been waiting for me..._Dag-git!!!_

(Bobby's POV)

"Come on Bobby! Let go of the bed!" Marcus screamed while pulling at my feet, "How is it that you are so strong?"

The Pokedex in his pocket clicked on, "Riolu's body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night."

"Oh, **now** you become useful!"

"No more information available," the Voice bleeped.

"Figures," he continued to pull me, "Come on! We need to make sure that you wont get sick." My fingers finally slipped. I wish that I still had thumbs.

"(I'm fine! I don't want to see Nurse Joy. She scares me more than those Chansey.)"

"(Your scared of Chansey)," Kelso laughed, "(Nurse Joy, I can sort of understand, but Chansey? They are one of the most happy, sweet, caring, and loving Pokemon around, even the male Chansey.)"

"(Not the Chansey that I met. She slapped me so hard I thought I was going to die.)"

"(You're a fighting type Pokemon, a normal type like Chansey shouldn't even be able to hurt you like that. If you weren't such a baby...)"

"(I'm not a baby!)," I yelled at Kelso.

"(You look like a baby, talk like a baby, and even smell like a baby...with a hint of barbeque.... But besides that, by all accounts you are a baby.)"

"(Do you really want to admit that you had been out smarted by a baby?)," I glared.

Kelso stared at me for a minute. He slowly realized that I had kept up with the entire conversation, without sounding like I was less than a day old. (Even for Pokemon, that's strange.)

"(Just how old are you, again?)"

"(I don't know)," I shrugged, "(the Chansey said that I hatc... was born this morning. But I don't even remember going through with it. I just woke up on Mommy's lap.)"

"(Mommy?)"

"For the love of pie," I slapped myself again.

"Bobby, don't do that." Marcus scolded me, "and Kelso quit upsetting Bobby. I don't know what you guys are talking about, but stop it."

"(Sure thing...)," Kelso grinned," (Mommy.)"

"(I am going to kill you...)," I sneered

(Marcus's POV)

My Pokemon stopped talking to each other for quite a while. I had to go directly to the front desk to find Nurse Joy. The main lobby was full of people. All of them were talking amongst themselves and none of them were talking to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy, what's going on out there," I asked.

"Didn't you hear? There was a wild Pokemon outside," said Nurse Joy fearfully.

"So what? Haven't wild Pokemon always been outside?"

"Well, this one was different..."

"What makes this one any different?"

"I'm not sure but there was a big fight between it and that man over there."

"Really...?" I turned to the man in question. He didn't look as if he was in a fight at all. The surrounding crowd was adoring the man as they cleared a path to let him through the Pokemon Center.

"People, People if you please," the man called out to the crowd, "Do not fear for I, Gabriel Samuels, shall protect this town from the evil force of this Dark Pokemon. But first, my own companion Pokemon shall require the rest and care that they well deserve from the loving and sweet Nurse Joy." At this he kissed the hand of Nurse Joy causing her to blush.

...._.What a drama queen.._.. I could have sworn that I heard someone say. Subconsciously, I had to agreed with the strange voice. This guy was a real piece or work. Gabriel slipped his Pokeballs into the hands of the flustered Nurse Joy.

"Wither forth and take care of my Pokemon's injuries, so that I may take down the great evil that troubles this fair town. I place them under your care. Their fate nigh, the fate of the entire town rests with your miraculous skill."

"Alright...," she said. I swear, I could see the sweat drop on the back of her head as she said that.

"Then I must take my leave and return to my post posthaste. For the creature will be sure to return before the night is done." Gabriel dashed off, leaping above the crowd and out the door.

"What a showoff," I thought out loud. BIG MISTAKE. The crowd was on me faster than a heard of Zangoose on an injured Serviper.

"What did you say!"

"Take that back!"

"Gabriel saved your life too you know!"

"He is amazing!"

"Incredible!"

"Superb!"

The scary thing is.... most of the crowd were guys.

(Bobby's POV)

"That's enough! This is a place for healing, so unless you have an injured Pokemon leave now," Nurse Joy exerted herself. The crowd stopped their ranting and left the Pokemon Center quickly and quietly mumbling rumors among themselves.

"What was that all about," Marcus asked as he brushed himself off with his free hand. He then proceeded to scratch me behind the ears to calm me down. Oh and it works too. I'll have to hit myself later for this, but Boy, it feels so good!

"I'm afraid that was Gabriel's fan club. They tend to be extremely defensive about him. I swear that they cause more trouble than the things that Gabriel protects us from," Nurse Joy explained, "By the way Marcus, I heard the good news from my sister."

"Sister...," Marcus asked as stopped scratching me, "Oh, so you're the Night Nurse Joy?"

"That's right. It's my shift right now," she smiled like the last Nurse Joy.

"(Wait, so there's two of them?)," I asked Kelso.

"(Actually, there are like hundreds of them scattered all over the world. They all go by the name of Joy and at least one works in each of the Pokemon Centers.)"

"(Hun..un...dididid..drrr..reds?)," I stuttered.

"Kelso I thought that I told you to stop scaring Bobby," Marcus scolded Kelso before the chameleon vanished in thin air.

"So is this the little one that hatched this morning. He doesn't look like a handful."

"Yep, this is Bobby," he lifted me higher for her to see me, "Say hello Bobby."

"Hello there Bobby," she said sweetly," My names Nurse Joy." She picked up my stiff body from Marcus's arms. I did what most people would do, I screamed my lungs out.

"I forgot," Marcus yelled so that Nurse Joy could hear him, "He's slightly terrified of Nurse Joys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great, Now I'm starting to get my Bobby's confused. I knew I should have given the Riolu a different name. The same thing goes for Morgan.

What do you guys (and girls) think of Gabriel Samuels? Every story needs a... hey, what in the world is Gabriel anyway? He's a good guy, but still.... oh well, you'll see him again real soon.

There is a lot that you still don't know yet, about this particular Bobby.


	7. Ch 7 The Dark's Worse Nightmare

_Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me. _

_I Personally do not own Pokemon or Kelso. _

_Kelso belongs to Marcus. _

_Oh, that's right, Gabriel Samuels does belong to me too. But I make no claims on his fan club._

Today you will see what kind of character Gabriel Samuels really is.

_Now on with the show!!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 7 The Dark's Worse Nightmare

(Marcus's POV)

Nurse Joy tried to coo and bounce Bobby to calm down. It just made him glow brighter, meaning he was upset. I took Bobby from Nurse Joy. It could take forever for him to calm down. My cooing did not seem to work any better than Nurse Joy's.

Finding that there was no other choice, I started to hum the lullaby. Bobby slowly stopped screaming and went into a state similar to a hypnotic trance. He started to hum in tune to me. As we finished up the last verse, Bobby went limp before finally falling asleep.

"That was incredible," Nurse Joy awed," fast asleep with a simple lullaby. I heard that it worked when he was in the egg, but I didn't believe it."

"My mother taught me," I told her, "she used to say that it promotes good dreams."

"How could my sister not tell me about his strange fear of us Nurse Joys?"

"The truth is Nurse Joy, I had only found out about it recently myself. He may also might be slightly traumatized by Chansey but that's for another reason."

"How bad is it?"

"All I did was tell him that he needed to be looked at and he grabbed the bed frame and wouldn't let go," I told her," I think that it had something to do with that milk that she made for him."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no but..." I looked down at Bobby. He was only at peace while sleeping. "when he drank it, he didn't seem like himself. It wasn't until he was put on the rejuvenator that he snapped back to normal."

"Well, I'll give my sister a call later and see about that milk then."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I paused a moment, "you know, I feel like I've forgotten about something"

"(Hey, boss)," I saw Kelso running toward us holding a bag of chips, "(This will stop his screaming!... Hey, he's asleep.)" Kelso shrugged and ate a chip.

..._..__**Now**__ I remember.._...

(Morgan's POV)

I had gotten back around dawn. I still had some of stupid thorns stuck in my fur That little girl was still sitting at that television screen with nothing but static again.

"Hey, Morgan how did things..." she paused when she saw me, "What happened to you?"

"(I rather not talk about it,)" I told her.

"So I take it that you didn't get him," she asked me.

"(No. I didn't.)," I told her point blankly, "(He was perfectly happy were he was and before I had the chance to talk to him. His trainer showed up out of...)" I stopped talking because I noticed that she was trying to hold back her giggling.

"(You saw the whole thing didn't you?)"

"Of course I did," she busted out laughing.

"(THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF ASKING ME, IF YOU ALREADY KNEW!)," I snapped.

"I missed the part where Gabriel showed up...," she said innocently.

"(Who?)"

"The big skinny guy with the crazy outfit and feather in his hat."

"(Oh, you mean Mr. Hero. Well, I had just gotten out of that thorn bush, cursed to the heavens for landing in it. Then people started running and screaming as if they had never heard a wild Pokemon before. When I tried to ran away so that they wouldn't see me, some Idiot turned on some kind of spotlights....

_(flashback Morgan's POV)_

_I was blind_. I couldn't even see the nose in front of my face because of those ridiculous lights. Then a dark figure approached me through the light (I really can't say 'Through the darkness', because that would be redundant).

"Ah, at last we meet foul beast," the figure shouted.

"To protect the world from obliteration.  
To save the peoples of every nation!  
To defend the truths of hope and LOVE!  
So that they shine as bright as the stars above!  
**I** the fair,the great,the humble,  
**Gabriel Samuels**! Dashing off to face the fight!  
So surrender now to the forces of light!"

I don't know how I remembered the whole monologue thing, but I do remember thinking.._.I just know that he stole that from somewhere.._.

"Remember the name well, oh demon of nightmares for I shall be the one to vanquish you!" The crowd that had formed behind me, started cheering for Mr. Hero. The truth is I don't think any of them could see the fight that fallowed. Those light were just too bright.

"Come forth my loyal companions in the forces of light!" He through his Pokeball into the air and in two more flashes of that annoying light came an Espeon and a Roseila. I couldn't see them but I could hear them call out in their respective languages.

"Espeon use helping hand, Roseila use sunny day!"

"(Go Roseila! Go Roseila! Go! Go!)" cheered the Espeon. Who knew that actually helps? Roseila fired yet another beam of light into the sky and everything became brighter.

"(Come on!)," I screamed at them, "(I can't even see my eyelids when they're **closed.**"

"(Nothing is too bright, when you are defending the world from darkness.)," the Roseila exclaimed.

"We shall finish this quickly. Roseila use the power of the light! Solarbeam! Espeon use psychic so that it shall not miss its target!" The Pokemon followed his orders to the dot. both of the attacks came at me quickly. I had to use Faint Attack in order to dodge the attacks. I was lucky enough that their shadows were still there, so that I could ride in them. I was only unlucky enough to ride in the Rose Pokemon's shadow.

"(Ow! Of all the rotten luck!)," I began to feel woozy, as Roseila's poison tipped thorns began to take effect.

"So, you dare try to pull a sneak attack on us!" Mr. Hero yelled,"Roseila grace us with your Petal Dance!" The rose petals flew into the air and formed a tornado. The red and blue petal tornado sent me flying toward Espeon.

"Espeon use Confusion and throw it back to Roseila's vibrant display of beauty and grace!" The psychic pokemon tried, but found that it had no effect too late. I pounced on its head and used Quick Attack toward the darkness of the forest. Gabriel stepped in my path. with out stretched arms.

"Oh no you don't foul beast I shall," he said as I ran under his legs, "...stop...you."

"(Here catch!)," I yelled as I threw the item that I had been caring with me.

As Gabriel turned around he caught a small Pichu Poke'doll "What's this? And what is that wreatched smell?"

"(I don't know, but I want that doll)," Espeon's instincts kicked in, shortly fallowed by the Roseila's. They both jumped their master.

"No, what are you two doing? The enemy went that way!"

"(Give it to me!)"

"(Hey, give that back!)"

"(No, it's mine!)"

"(No, it's my chew toy!)"

(end Flashback)

"(And so they just beat themselves up over the stupid thing. I'm just glade that I kept a spare Poke'doll for emergencies.)"

"Where were you keeping a spare Poke'doll? And more importantly, where did you get it from?"

"(Um...)" I stuttered,"(Hey, look reruns.)" On the screen, there played the scenes of what happened after Gabriel had left his pokemon with Nurse Joy.

(Not really a Flashback but it is close enough to one. Bobby's POV)

...hm?... what a weird dream... I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was mom.

"Hey, Bobby how did you sleep," mom asked me.

"(Fine, I think. I had this weird dream though.)," I held onto mom as best as I could.

"Bobby, does this mean that you like being with me now?"

"(Mom, I love being with you. That dream that I had. There were monsters and Nurses and you were gone and some stranger had taken your place)"

"It's so great to see that you like me," Mom held me tighter in a hug, "I'm so happy right now!'

"(Mom, It felt so real,)" I said to him still half asleep,"(I didn't get sick again, did I?)"

"(When did you get sick before, Bobby?)," Kelso asked. I was wide awake then.

"(Dagit! It wasn't a dream.)," I grabbed Marcus's shirt and pulled myself up,"(Then that means that I called you Mom again. Man, I am going to kill who ever did this to me!)"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," he sighed,"Kelso, what did you say to him? What makes him so upset all the time."

"(Apparently, reality, boss.)," Kelso shrugged, "(the little guy prefers the silly fantasies in his head than the wide world he has before him.)"

"(They are not fantasies!)," I yelled at Kelso, "(This guy isn't my mom, I'm not a baby, and... and...and I don't know what else but something is seriously wrong with me.)"

"(Tell me about it.)" I tried to jump out of Marcus's arms, but he was too strong for me.

"Why did I even bother asking," Marcus asked himself out loud.

"Marcus, I have the test results ready," Nurse Joy entered the room, not even noticing the struggle that had taken place.

"(Test results?)," I asked while noticing the bandage on my arm. I turned to Kelso "(You let her run tests on me while I was asleep!)"

"(Well, if you were awake you would probably be crying like a baby.)"

"(I told you, I'm not a baby.)"

"(You're right. You're more like a siren. When all that Nurse Joy did was touch you...)"

"(She didn't just touch me, she manhandled me! I** don't like** being manhandled!)"

"(Isn't that what boss is doing to you right now?)"

"(.. that's different with Mom... ugh, I mean Marcus. He doesn't...I just...well he...)," I seriously couldn't think of how to explain to Kelso how I really felt about Marcus. I don't even know anymore "(Nurse Joy makes me see weird things, okay!)"

"(Like what?)"

I paused for a second, "(You know, I really don't remember exactly, but I know that it had to do something with that milk that she gave Marcus. I don't want her to do anything else weird to me. Like change my diaper or something.)"

"(What's a diaper?)"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note to Reader: It is a scientific fact that Pokemon do not have the need to...you know go. All of the matter that they consume is converted directly into the energy that they need to perform their attacks, special abilities, healing, and even their evolutions. Humans still have the need to do so, but it will not be mentioned within the story line.)

I hate my IQ score so much. I had to use every bit of my brain power to make and keep Gabriel going. My brain hurts now. I personally hate him, but what do you think? This was also my first battle and I know it is lame. I'm am attempting to make a better battles scenes in the near future, but you know what they say about counting your eggs.... always use the right mallet.


	8. Ch 8 Delusions of a Hero

_Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me. _

_I Personally do not own Pokemon or Kelso or that line from 'School of Rock'. (look for it)_

_Kelso belongs to Marcus. _

_Oh, that's right, Gabriel Samuels does belong to me too. But I make no claims on his fan club. And as for 'his' motto.... Team Rocket, if you are reading this, please understand, I am not the one that stole the motto it was Gabriel. So if your gonna sue anybody, SUE HIM!!!!_

_Now on with the show!!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 8 Delusions of a Hero

(Marcus's POV)

"So I have to say that Bobby will be just fine," Nurse Joy told me, "the chips that he ate didn't seem to effect him at all. In fact, the only weird thing is that he's the healthiest pokemon that I had ever run this particular test on."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, yes, but there is always something unusual. But there's absolutely nothing wrong with him."

"(What do you mean absolutely nothing wrong! Of course, there is absolutely everything wrong!)," Bobby yelled at her again. I scratched him behind his ears to get him to calm down.

"A little grumpy," Nurse Joy laughed, "but completely healthy."

"How can you be grumpy after sleeping so much," I asked petting his head and he practically purred in happiness, "and shouldn't he be sick after eating half a bag of chips.

"All that I can suggest for a good nights rest," she stood up and started walking to the door, "I'm going to go see about Gabriel's Pokemon now."

"How bad are they? From what I heard it was a tough battle," I asked her.

"Oh, but it was," a new voice cried, "I remember it like it was only yesterday!" Gabriel climbed through the window.

"But it was only an hour ago," I muttered under my breath. Gabriel didn't hear me, so he continued with his ranting.

"We illuminated the battle field with the most spectacular display of light and beauty. My Pokemon fought bravely and valiantly, but alas they were cursed by the dark magic of the foul beast and the bonds of our alliance were cut to none. We began to fight amongst ourselves. I wanting to go after the monster, but my dear Pokemon fought each other instead."

I took a minute to process what he just said, "What kind of Pokemon can do something like that?"

"None really," Nurse Joy whispered to me, "the truth is that his Pokemon got caught under the 'spell' of a poke'doll."

"What's a Poke'doll," both me and Gabriel asked at the same time.

"This is a Poke'doll," she said holding up what looked like a real Pichu, "Until you pull this tag off, it's just an ordinary stuffed animal." She shook it in front of Bobby's face a few times. He was not amused in the slightest.

"See how Bobby isn't interested in the doll at all right now," she asked, "now watch what happens when the tag is removed." She placed the doll on the ground and pulled the tag off. A strange scent filled the air.

"Alas, there is that accursed smell again! The same one that I smelled before my Pokemon turned on me and each other!" Kelso quickly jumped from where he was sitting and ran up and began to play with the doll as if was a real baby Pichu. (You know, making faces and such)

"With the tag removed, Pokedolls release a scent that is irresistible to all Pokemon even in the heat of battle. Trainers use them so that they can escape from wild Pokemon when all of their Pokemon are in poor condition or even unable to battle," she then looked at Bobby, who had covered his nose from the smell, "That's strange, no Pokemon should be able to resist that scent."

"Maybe this Riolu is blessed with strong resistance to the dark magic of the Poke'doll," Gabriel declared as he took Bobby from my arms and held him high into the air, "you must be a gift from above to assist me in my quest to destroy the evil influence of the nightmare pokemon! Yes, you are like an angel and that shall be what I will call you for you will be my angel against the forces of the darkness!" Bobby blinked a few times, taking in what he just said.

Then he started crying, "(Put me down you freak of nature! I don't like being manhandled!)"

"Ah, the sweet tears of joy! I see, we shall be great allies, perfect partners against the forces of the darkness!"

...._.that oblivious idiot!.._...I took Bobby from him and started bouncing him to calm him down yet again.

"What are you crazy! You're scaring him!" I yelled at Gabriel, "he's too young to face any type of enemies."

"My good man, in ancient times, they would send mere ten year olds out to battle..."

"He's not even a day old yet!"

"Brave and innocent those children were to march into battle, they showed the truest natures of the warrior in its purest form..."

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"With Angel by my side, I shall not lose that foul beast's trail and will vanquish it for the crimes that it has committed to the world's fair citizens..."

"You're tacky and I hate you," I told him point blank, but he continued to rant on and on about the 'great epic battles to come' or whatever. Bobby pulled down on my shirt and motioned that we should leave while Gabriel was still busy ranting. We all did so, except for Gabriel and Kelso of course.

Kelso was still hugging the poke'doll like a dear friend. I had enough time to go back, grab Kelso's tail with my spare hand and drag him out of the room. As I was walking down the halls to my room, I couldn't help but overhear and quietly laugh at the last few sentences that Gabriel said.

"Yes, we shall be together. Like one warrior, never one without the other. So what do you say to that, Oh my sweet blessed Angel! .... Angel?... Angel?... Hey, where did you go, Angel?"

"Please, at least tell me you like me better than that guy," I asked the lightly glowing Bobby.

"(Dude, I have seen demons that I like better than that guy.)," Bobby laughed at what he said.

"I'm not sure what you said, but I think that I have to agree with you."

We both smiled. For a minute we were silent. Without meaning to, I subconsciously started to hum the lullaby. Bobby was struck with that hypnotic stare again and started to hum along. He didn't fall limp this time, but he did curl up closer to me. He fell asleep before the song was done. His light faded completely for the first time since he hatched.

(Morgan's POV)

"See, he's perfectly happy with that trainer of his," I told the girl.

"Yes, I suppose that you're right," she said getting up from the where she was sitting and walking over to see the sunrise, "But there is something about him that makes him different from the other ones that slipped through."

"You mean that he's like me?"

"He did come from your world, but there is something else that I can't put my finger on."

"Hey, you're not just trying to be mysterious again, are you?"

"Whether I am or not doesn't matter," she wined again, "but we need to recover him before the true dark Pokemon does."

"Or worse, Gabriel unintentionally causes Bobby to snap," I looked out to the sunrise, "then he can never truly go home.... I'll go after him, as soon as I'm fully healed again."

"By then might be too late," she looked to the screen as the images continued the rerun.

(Marcus's POV)

I finally made it back to my room. Kelso was so distracted playing with that poke'doll, that he didn't even notice the bumps that he received going up the stairs. He continued to play with it even after the smell was long gone. I was shocked when he started sucking on the Poke'doll like a pacifier in his sleep. I decided to return him to his pokeball before any off the apparent brain damage became permanent.

Bobby was already laying in bed sound asleep. I couldn't decide if I should sleep next to him or put him back in his ...._.OH Snap! I forgot about catching Bobby. My Luxury Ball is still down stairs.._..

I watched as the Bobby's sleeping figure rolled over in his sleep. He was shaking and beginning to glow again...._ That freak, Gabriel, probably gave him nightmares._.. I sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over Bobby. In his sleep he naturally took the covers and pulled them over his shoulder. I began stroking his head. His twisted face mellowed out and he stopped shaking.

He slightly smiled," Riori? Ri oh, Riori" This I knew had to translated to 'Mommy? Thank you, mommy.'

..._.at least he likes me...only in his dreams, but still._...

There was a soft knock on the door. I gave Bobby a few more strokes before getting up to answer the door.

"Hello again Bobby, I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Nurse Joy said quietly.

"Oh not at all," I said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing is wrong," she said holding up a familiar looking pokeball.

"My luxury ball."

"My sister gave it to me to give to you, in case I saw you tonight," she put her hand on the back of her head, "but the thought kind of slipped my mind when Gabriel showed up."

"Yeah, he does tend to have that effect on people, doesn't he?" We both laughed.

"Well, sorry again for the trouble. Have pleasant dreams," she was about to turn away before I could ask my next question.

"Hey, is Bobby really as healthy as you say he is?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Nurse Joy smiled again, "Your Riolu is very special. I rarely see one in such a great condition especially for less than a day old. You could even say that he is physically perfect."

"That's what worries me," I looked back into the room. Bobby's glow was faint but not completely out.

(the secretly awake Bobby's POV)

"I feel like I'm going to do something horribly wrong," I overheard Marcus, "I know that I'm going to make mistakes, but if I cause him to...I don't mind him being grumpy so long as..."

"Stop worrying so much. You have already taken care of lots of baby Pokemon before."

"Yeah, but not one of my own," Marcus said, "He thinks that I'm his mother for Pete's sake and yet he doesn't like me."

"You'll get along eventually. You two just need time."

"I just wish that I knew why he doesn't like me." ._... Marcus is trying hard to be my friend... he really does care about me like my real mother... I just wish I can still remember her._..

"Oh no. Bobby's getting upset again. He must be having some sort of nightmare again."

.._.How can he tell that I'm upset?...what did that pokedex say about me, er, what I am... Aura that's it! He can see my aura... Now what in the world is aura?.._.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy." Marcus closed the door.

_...Oh great, he's coming back.._.... I saw that blue light again. It was like it was coming from me. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

(No one's POV)

Marcus stood over Bobby's glowing body. Slowly, he sat down beside Bobby and began stoking Bobby's head again. Somewhere inside both could sense inner peace and felt like nothing could go wrong. Bobby hated this feeling, but quickly brushed his hatred aside. Marcus wasn't his mother, but at least he was trying.

'_How could I be so stupid_,' Bobby thought, '_Marcus isn't the one to blame. I'm not sure why I think he's my mother, but for some reason I know he's not to blame_.' Unwittingly, Bobby fell back into a deep sleep. His aura vanished again.

Marcus sat there with the Luxury Ball still in his hand, ready for use.... _It would be so easy to catch him here and now...._ At this thought Marcus moved the jewel incrusted ball closer to Bobby.

... _But what would the point be?... If I catch him without his knowledge...he might just end up hating me more..._ Marcus put the ball away in his bag, but took out another round object from a similar compartment. He then crawled into bed next to Bobby.

'_I'll ask him for his permission first, but for now.._.' where his final thought before slipping something around Bobby's neck and falling asleep from exhaustion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Plot thickens:

Will Bobby and Marcus finally become friends?

What was the Object that is now tied to Bobby's neck?

What are the chances that **both** Bobby and Morgan came from the same world?

Why in the world, did I ever make Gabriel?

Why am I asking Questions that I already know the answers to?

Find out next time on The Travelers! (-_-*) = (frustration)

Man, I need a break. (-_-)*** = (headache LV. 3)

Here how about this piece of comic relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Default Ch. Morning for Harold

Dear, faithful readers

It has come to my attention that Harold U. Rowen (From the Default Chapter Five Questions and Answers) has been hit by a moving vehicle, during a literal game of Pedestrian Polo. It is still unknown of what condition he is in, but I would like us all to take a moment of silence for the crazy fool. So at this time I want you all to remember all the good times that we have had with our dear friend Harold...... Well, that didn't take too long.....man what a waste of perfectly good paper.

Curse you Harold! May a fish fall on your head every time you smoke!... Now where did I steal that line from? Curse you again Harold! Now I'm going to get sued for sure! And it's all your fault! Now, I curse you to dance the Polka every time you hear or see the word 'Poke', muwahaha! .... what's that Harold?...I don't care if both of your legs are 'broken' and how it is 'medically impossible' for you to walk let alone be dancing the polka....hehahaha! Poke!

Just look at you dance...yes, yes I know it hurts to dance but it's your own fault!...If you hadn't made me mad with that stupid question of yours then I wouldn't have asked my other faithful readers to chase you down like they did... and if you hadn't caused me to plagiarize then I wouldn't have had to curse you a second time....what's that?... Your sorry?... Well fine I guess since your sorry I'll remove the Polka Curse.

What's that?... What do you mean for me to remove the other curse instead?.. You get free fish and it help keep your lungs clean and healthy.....oh so you would rather be dancing the Polka on two broken leg while coughing your lungs out?.....WHAT do you mean that it's the lesser of two evils? I'm not evil!... Hey, we don't use that kind of language in this fanfic..... It is rated that low so that everyone will be allowed to read it...

THAT'S IT! I curse you a third time, Harold! From now on, may your mouth taste as awful as it sounds to the ears of others....what do you mean that its an improvement!......Oh, that's right...hospital food has no taste.

Well, I hope you get well soon,

Signed with Love,

Nanashi Chimera

p.s.. Harold U. Rowen is mine now.

p.p.s.. The fish curse is from an online comic called "Dominic Deegan Oracle for Hire", of which I also don't own. Can you copyright curses? Oh man Please don't sue me!!!!


	9. Ch 9 The Sound of a Bell

_Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me. _

_I Personally do not own Pokemon or Kelso. _

_Kelso belongs to Marcus. _

_Oh, and I make no claims on Gabriel Samuel's fan club. _

_What was that?.......Gabriel? (-_-*) OW, my head! Yes, he's mine too. Unfortunately...._

_Now on with the show before I start to leak IQ points!!!! Man, I hate Gabriel!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 9 The Sound of a Bell

(Bobby's POV)

I was in a dark place. Everywhere I looked there was darkness and smog. There was something else too. Something in the darkness, a monster. Even though I could only see one of them at a time, I knew that both of its eyes where glowing an erie blue. In its hands was some kind of darkness. They were swirling in a type of dark orb. I could feel nothing but rage and emptiness coming from the beast.

"**There you are,**" Its voice was cold and struck me to the depths of every part of my body, "**Now that I found you. Come with me." **I backed away from the creature. The anger in his eyes flashed colder.

"**I said come! Don't make this any harder than it has to be, child!**", it cried as the orb grew in size. I could feel the darkness pulling me in.

"No! Stop it, Please," I called. I watched as other beings around me were pulled into the dark sphere. As soon as they hit the orb, they were sucked inside. Their screams pierced my ears.

The creature was displeased. "**Come with me before any more damage is done, child.**"

"No! Leave me alone!" I cried. Three or four more figures fall into the darkness, before I saw one that I knew. "Marcus!"

'Help me!" He called out before he caught hold to the ground again, only inches in front of the orb.

"Fine! I'll go with you! Please, just stop!"

The being struggled, "**It is too late.** **I can't stop now!**" The pull increased greatly. Marcus was slipping.

"No!" and without a second thought I let go, "I wont let you take him from me!" I ran head on towards the creature. My Quick Attack was increased up by the pull of the dark orb. I flew over the orb and tackled the dark creature several yards in the opposite direction. The orb vanished and the people inside fell to the ground. I reverberated back towards Marcus and landed in front of him.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was in so much pain.

"Bobby," the boy looked at me with confusion in his eyes, "Wh-what's happening to you?"

My vision became blurry for a second. Marcus seemed to be getting smaller as I felt the ground shift under my skin. My hand changed shape as well as in color. My hair was brushing against my face. I had hair! Beautiful brown hair, not itchy blue fur. I couldn't believe it, I was me again.

The people that were unfortunate enough to fall into that orb, were all lying in a pile. All of them where moving, but none were conscious. The orb's dark power still surrounded the heads of the victims. They were in pain. I tried to look for the creature, but he wasn't to be found.

"Where did that thing go, mommy?" I can't believe I called him that, but I was so weak. I was not even able to move much. I was on my elbows, but that was as far as I could force myself to do.

"Bobby? Is that is you," he said in disbelief, "But you... you're... human."

He reached out and touched my face. I frowned. I didn't want him to know. Not after what he said last night. Not like this. I felt a tear wet my eye. I couldn't look at his face anymore. I can't even believe that I cared that much. I turned my attention further down my arm and found the sleeve of my old pajamas. At least, I wasn't naked. Marcus reached out to my neck and touched the collar that I hadn't noticed I was wearing before.

"That collar, so it is you," he said as a shadow slowly rose up behind him.

"He's Back! Run!" Marcus quickly stood up and turned around. We both watched as the shadow reformed itself into that dark creature. I tried getting up again. I had barely made it to my hands and knees, when it reached out for me. Marcus had spread out his arms and the creature stopped.

"**Give me the child**," the ghostly creature growled, "**I will not harm him.**"

"I don't believe you," Marcus yelled at it, "and even if I did... After what you did to him. I wont let you touch him!"

._....He thinks that Creature did this to me?.... why does that make me feel so, relieved?...._.

"Marcus...," he didn't even bother looking at me, "Please, just let me go. I can't let anyone else get hurt."

"**Listen to the child**," the creature said again, "**or else there will be... complications.**"

"No! I wont let you take him from me! Bobby's my responsibility! He's my Riolu!"

"**He is not yours. This child is not your Riolu. He is not meant to exist here.**"

"Bobby is still Bobby, no matter what he looks like," he glanced at me, "even if he never changes back to what he was, he's still my friend."

"**You insolent fool!**" The creature summoned another dark orb and rose it above his head.

"No! Marcus!" I jerked my head quickly causing the bell on my collar dinged. A pleasant vibe radiated through out the darkness. The dark orb disbursed. The creature held its head as it cried out in pain.

"What the?"

Marcus turned to me, "Bobby, the Soothe Bell! Quick, ring it again!"

I nodded and flicked the bell that was attached to my collar. The vives radiated louder this time and the darkness that was around us faded away. The shadow creature cried out again, but was still there.

"**Ahhh! Make it stop! I can't leave now! I must...**"

Before the creature had the chance to finish talking, I flicked the small bell a third time . He then turned into a shadow on the ground and was pushed away from the sound of the bell's final ring. And then, all was quiet.

One by one the figures that stood around us disappeared, until the only ones left were the victims of the orb's power. Marcus and I stood there watching the figures suffer. I tried ringing the bell, but it didn't seem to be helping them at all.

"(There hast to help them.)," I said told Marcus as I poked one of the victims. He stirred in his sleep. "(he seems to be bigger, than I remember.)"

"Hey Bobby, I couldn't understand half of what you just said. The Soothe Bell must be returning you to normal."

I looked down at myself. He was right. My pajamas had already started to be replaced with itchy blue fur. I watched my nose stretched back out into a snout. My hair turned blue but didn't completely recede back into my scalp. I pulled at my good old cowlick with my paw-like hand.

"That's kind of disappointing...," Marcus frowned, "I kind of liked you being human. I was looking forward to having an actual conversations with you."

"(Yeah, that would have been nice!)," I complained, putting both hands behind my head, "(At least then, you wouldn't treat me like a baby anymore.)" At this comment, he picked me up to eye level and smiled.

"You were very brave, Bobby. I'm so proud of you," he praised me.

He obviously wasn't going to understand my objection of being treated in such a manor, so I just smiled, raised my arms in the air and cheered like a little baby. It made him happy to see me like this, so it made me happy too.

A few moments later, everything went dark.

.......

.......

.......

I opened my eyes and I could see a white wall in front of me. I stretched my arms above my head. It's been a while since I had both slept and woken up in a real bed. I had a strange dream last night.

I remember that it had been a nightmare, but I couldn't remember most of the details. I remember that I was human turned into a creature known as Riolu and that someone had protected me from something. Suddenly, I heard a loud grown coming from behind me. Wide-eyed, I turned around and saw Marcus stirring in his sleep.

"hm,... Bobby... where'd ya go..un..hm," he dreamed noisily.

Thinking back to my memories as a human, I remembered something that dad said that 'I did to mom when I was little'. I grinned evilly. I got out of the covers, but stopped when I heard a ding. I moved my paw to my neck. There on my neck was a collar with the very bell from my dream.

I ignored the fact that it had existed in my dream and held onto it, so that it wouldn't make another noise that could wake Marcus. I crawled over to the head of the bed. I giggled at the thought of what I was planning to do.

"Mommy, it's time to get up...the sun's up," I said before pulling his eyelids up, so he caught full blast of the sunlight, "See, See, See!"

"**Ah, ****my EYES!!!!**," he screamed, causing me to fall back and hitting the wall in my laughter.

"Bobby! That's not funny, I could have gone blind!" I couldn't help, but continue laughing. The bell around my neck ringing just as quickly as I was laughing. I had forgotten how funny it was when I did that.

"Well, you sure are in a good mood today," he frowned, "who are you and what did you do with my Bobby." I stopped laughing.

..._ That's right, he only knows me to be quote on quote 'grumpy'.... how can I let him know that it's still me?_... One of my bangs flew into my eye. then I remembered what had happened in my dream.._.. Maybe that dream wasn't just a dream._.. I then stood up straight and flicked my bell. The sound flew through the air, causing the room to fall silent as the chime faded. I watched as Marcus's eyes widened with realization.

"So it wasn't a just a dream," he said.

I cheered and jumped into his arms and started nuzzling his shirt in happiness.._.. Darn my instincts._....

"Well that explains the Miltank-lick."

I stopped nuzzling and yelped in agreement._... I assume that Miltank was this world's version of a cow...at least, he's not still mad about the whole 'blinded by the light' thing.._..

"Ah my eye still hurt."

.._.Or not_...

(Morgan's POV)

The reruns on the screen have finally past and the images of what had occurred just moments before appeared. The girl smiled, "it seems like they lasted the night."

"(So, I made the right choice in coming back here after all.)"

"Yes, but you wont be able to get back there before they leave the Pokemon Center," the girl frowned, "Bobby hasn't been captured yet, but it is only a matter of time. You must get there as soon as possible."

"(Wait, you're not thinking of doing that are you?)"

"It is the fastest way, Morgan," she said as she took a Pokeball from her nightstand.

"(But he's so frustrating to work with!)"

"I know, but you must be patient with him. We need to retrieve this one before nightfall. **He** already knows where Bobby is and I can sense that, **he** has already harmed eight more innocents."

"(Eight!)," I exclaimed knowing exactly who she was referring to as '**he**' instead of 'he', "(That Bobby has to be either extremely lucky or very powerful.)"

"Now you see why you need use Natu," the girl said as she finally released the pokemon that was trapped inside the pokeball. The white light reviled it to be a Natu. As customary of the psychic bird, it stood there emotionless.

"Natu, I need you to use Wish to heal the wounds that are afflicting Morgan."

The small bird stood there for a minute. Both of the females stood there starring at the small bird. It didn't move. Morgan poked it and if fell over stiff as a doornail.

"(He's dead.)," I told the girl without any remorse.

"He is not dead. He's sleeping. The little ingrate."

"(Are you sure?)," I looked into the eyes of the small bird. They weren't moving in the slightest, but that's not an unusually thing for this particular pokemon, "(He looks pretty dead to me.)" I began to walk away toward the forest.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"(Look, if he's dead or sleeping, either way, I still need to get to Bobby.)"

She got one of those 'oh no you don't' looks and sneered at me. "Take him with you."

"(What! Why should I?)," I complained, "(He's dead!)"

"He is not dead, He's asleep!" She yelled, "And if he wakes up on your way there then have him heal you with Wish and then let him Teleport you the rest of the way there."

"(I vote on burying him on the way there.)"

"_No! Don't you_**_ dare _****_bury_****_ him_****_!_**"

"(Look at it this way.... If he is 'just sleeping', then he can teleport himself out of the ground and if he's dead, well then he'll already be in the ground.)"

"Look, if you come back without Bobby, I'll understand, but if you come back without Natu, dead or alive... There will be **dire** consequences."

"(And just where do you expect me to keep him?)"

"I don't know! Maybe the same place where you kept **my **Missing Pichu Poke'doll?"

"(The mouth it is then)," I said reluctantly 'grabbing' the stiff Natu by the tail feathers, "(Man, he tastes like dry wood.)"

"And remember don't let anybody see you!"

I nodded before running off into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, this story is getting really complex. Hope you can keep up. Boy, Deja Vous.

*_sigh_* I love Natu, so much right now. I really needed to kill something after having to deal with Gabriel's constant ranting.

Natu is the perfect scapegoat!!!


	10. Ch 10 The Bark and Breakfast

_Nanashi Chimera: Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me.  
...........................I Personally do not own Pokemon, Kelso, or Natu.  
...........................Kelso belongs to Marcus. Natu belongs to the nameless girl._

_Morgan: He belongs in the ground!_

_Nameless: No, he doesn't! How many times do I have to tell you that, he's asleep._

_Nanashi Chimera: Would both of you shut up!  
........................... Thank you. Now where was I?_

_Morgan: Gabriel?_

_Nanashi Chimera: Gabriel, oh right. I hate him, but Gabriel is mine.  
........................... Oh, and I make no claims to Gabriel Samuel's fan club, because well... they don't really have their own identities.  
........................... Except for 'Siran 774', but he's a fellow writer. He owns himself and never appears in my fic._

_Now on with the show. Did I mention that I love Natu right now? Oh right, interrupting sorry!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 10 Barks and Breakfast

(Marcus POV)

"Hey, I'm going to go change," I said after I have recovered my eyesight, "What are you up to?"

"(Nothing. I'm just going to sit here and wait for you)," he said as he sat there innocently, unwittingly eyeballing my bag.

"Oh no you don't. I don't care if you did save my life," I said picking up my bag, "you are not getting any more potato chips." He frowned and crossed his arms in defeat.

_... Same old Bobby..._. I sort of laughed at him. I went into the bathroom to change out of my pajamas, taking my bag with me, so that he couldn't get any chips. As I changed, I heard Bobby's bell ring a few times.

.._.must be playing with it._... or so I thought.

A few minutes later, I looked out and saw him. He wasn't playing with his bell at all. He was practicing how to walk. He took only a few steps before his aura faded. He stood there and smiled at his accomplishment.

Bobby looked so cute. He then tried to march confidently, but fell of balance when his tail started wagging. I wanted to run to him, but stayed by the doorway. He landed on his hands and knees.

I expected him to start crying for me, but he didn't. He looked behind him as if somebody had pushed him. He paused and tilted his head when he saw his tail. He grew angry when he saw it. Then it moved and Bobby was shocked. He flipped around to sit down, then he looked around for the thing. He looked behind him and there he saw it. He flipped around again, this time on all fours. He then began run around in a circle.

._.. He's chasing his tail_... I snickered..._. and it's so cute._..

Bobby stopped and looked at me. "(What's so funny?)," he barked.

...._ Oops, made him mad again._..

"Sorry, it just your so cute, chasing your tail like that," I blurted out without thinking. Bobby looked at his tail again. It moved up, then down, then back and forth. His expression changed from confused and curious to that of sheer terror. It was like he didn't even know that he had a tail before.

(Bobby's POV)

I didn't know that I had a tail! I mean sure, I saw a picture of what I was supposed to look like on that Pokedex thing, but do you know what it feels like to find that you had an extra appendage coming from somewhere that you don't want it to be. My first reaction was to find out if it was real. It was, so my next course of action was to PANIC!!!

I ran around the room screaming my head off, while Marcus ran after me yelling for me to calm down. Which is very hard to do when you're being chased by a being at least four times my current size. Marcus tried to catch me, but I was too fast for the kid. I wanted somewhere to be alone, there had to be somewhere. I thought about running under the bed. Luckily, I remembered at the last second that there was no where to go under there, so I jumped onto the bed and hid under the covers instead.

I must have been shivering, because Marcus started stroking me. Even though it was through the covers, the effects of the strokes still calmed me down. Slowly, Marcus pulled the sheets off of me.

"It okay, Bobby," he wasn't sure what to say, "you're supposed to have a tail. So just calm down, alright. There's no need to get so worked up about it." I stopped crying and looked a him.

"(You're only saying that because you don't have one.)," I frowned, but Marcus made a face at me.

I twitched.

He made another.

I twitched again.

With his third face, the feelings that I had been keeping suppressed resurfaced. I couldn't help but laugh. He made some more faces, until I was laughing so hard that, I thought that my kidneys would explode!

"There now don't you feel better little guy," he smiled as I was finally starting to stop laughing, "Now how about we get something to eat."

Without even realizing what I was doing, I jumped up and dived into Marcus's bag in search for some chips. Apparently, the pokemon part of me loves the taste of the spicy barbeque chips too.

..._..Hey, there's nothing in here.....But I want my chips!!!.._. I whined.

"Looking for these?" I turned around and saw Marcus holding the plastic bag containing all of the food that he had been previously keeping in his bag. I ran up to him and jumped for them, but Marcus kept them from my reach.

"(Come on Mommy. Give me. Give me Give me!)" After a while, my pokemon side had given up and I had control of my actions again. "(Stop toying around with me, Marcus!)"

I had stopped jumping.

"There, now that you have finally given up. I'll just," was all he said before I kicked him in the shin, "Ow! My shin!.... Why you sneaky little Buizel!"

I quickly grabbed the plastic bag that Marcus had dropped. Then, I ran up to the top bunk and started digging through the bag.

.._. Hey, Mommy's hurt! You hurt mommy!... Hey, he'll be fine. I didn't kick him that hard...Wait, did I just talk to myself... oh well...._

I continued digging through the plastic bag._...this would be so much easier if I could __**read **__their alphabet... Hey, there's no Barbeque._....(both parts of me whined the last part). I pulled out one of the bags.._.I think it's sour cream and onion, yuck._.. Stuck out my tongue and threw it over my shoulder.

"Ow, what hit me?.... So you'll only eat Barbeque, huh." I gasped and turned around to see the towering Marcus.

.._.Oh, Mother._.._but that __**is**__ mommy... that is not mom! How can a boy be a........ I'm talking to my self again aren't I?._..

Marcus picked me up and said, "then I just wont buy barbeque anymore and all will be fine." I know my face must have cringed, because both parts of me started crying inside and out.

(Marcus's POV)

At this moment, there was a knock on the door. "Marcus, are you in there," the all too familiar voice of Nurse Joy asked, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" I opened the door to let her in. Relief over came her face.

"Thank goodness. When I heard Bobby crying, I thought it happened to you too!"

"Thought that what happened to me too?"

"It's awful! Some of the people who were sleeping in the surrounding area, didn't wake up!" Bobby stopped crying and ran up to us.

"You mean that they're..." I stopped talking.

"No, they're still alive," Nurse Joy looked down to the ground, "they just wont wake up, and they are all suffering from some kind of nightmares. Many people around here had the same weird dreams for a while now. One of darkness and smoke, and.."

Bobby pulled on my pants leg. "And let me guess," I said as I bent down to pick him up, "then there was a vortex that was controlled by some kind of Ghostly Creature."

"So you had the dream too, Marcus," Nurse Joy gasped.

"Bobby and I both did." Bobby shivered in my arms. I scratched him behind the ears to calm him down, but it didn't work... much.

(Morgan's POV)

After running for such a long time, I decided to take a break next to an old fallen log. I spat Natu out.

"(Bleak! Man, I'll never get the taste of wood out of my mouth!)" I ate some nearby grass, but it didn't help much. I looked at the sky and saw that it was noon.

"(Well, I'm two hours out, so I must be at least almost halfway there.)," I said out loud, "(Of course, it be easier if I didn't have to drag you along with me.)"

"(Why not allow me to teleport you there instead?)," the round wooden bird asked.

"(So you're awake. I was beginning to believe that you really were dead.)," I shrugged.

"(I have been awake for 1 hour, 49 minutes, and 54 seconds. 55. 56. 57. )"

"(Alright, I get it!)," I screamed for the bird to stop talking, "(If you were awake for that long, why didn't you say anything!)"

"(I was afraid that you would be clueless enough to answer my question while still running, which would result in my falling and being trampled by your underfoot. As small as you are in comparison to a full grown Absol, the damage would not be the same, but I would still be greatly damaged.)," the little bird spoke in the most dull and emotionless voice that you would ever hear.

"(Please, **do** shut up.)" I interrupted, "(Look, I need to get to the Pokemon Center in..)"

"(Understood. Teleporting.)," the stupid bird and I started to glow white.

"(No you Baka!)," I screamed as we both disappeared, "(not now!)" My voice echoed through out the forest. Any who heard the sound of my voice, looked up, but could not find the source.

(Marcus's POV)

"Do you think we should have told Nurse Joy the whole story about last night," I asked Bobby, while I was feeding him his bottle.

He did try to resist at first, but I reassured him that Nurse Joy hadn't touch the milk and that he wouldn't be fed anything else until his teeth had grown in. Unlike the last time, Bobby stayed completely aware and alert of his surroundings.

"I mean, it could help those poor people," I continued, "On the other hand, they may think that I'm crazy for saying that you turned into a flesh and blood human. Something like that doesn't happen everyday, you know. Though how else would we know about the dreams unless... hey Bobby, what's wrong."

Bobby had started hitting my sides, his eyes were bulging. I was feeding him too fast! He couldn't breath! I quickly moved him over my shoulder and swiftly patted him on the back. He burped and began breathing almost normally again.

"*Sniff* huh. *Sniff* huh. (What are you trying to do kill me!)," he barked before burping one more time, "(Excuse me...)"

"Sorry Bobby!" I apologized, "maybe, we should talk about it after you're done."

"(You think! Being fed though a baby bottle is embarrassing enough!)," he yelped at me, "(But being drowned by one is even worse!)"

"Sometimes, I am so glade that I can't understand you," I lifted one eyebrow, "otherwise I'd think that you're being ungrateful." I nearly shuttered as the words that my father uses against me slipped past my lips.

"(I'm sorry Mommy)," he said before hitting himself again, "(Darn instincts. Marcus, I mean 'I'm sorry, Marcus.')"

"You sure are a strange child," I said returning the bottle to his mouth, "now drink up so that you can grow up big and strong."

He resisted the bottle again, but quickly gave up and was drinking quietly. When he was done, a dark green haired woman in a blue uniform was being led by Nurse Joy through the cafeteria. Bobby instinctively hid behind me when he saw Nurse Joy.

"There you are," Nurse Joy gestured to the uniformed woman, "Marcus, this is Officer Jenny."

"Well, hello, Officer Jenny," I shook her hand, "My name's Marcus and this is Bobby." I stepped aside to show Officer Jenny.

"(Hey.)," Bobby waved.

"Well, aren't you a cutest little Riolu," Officer Jenny scratched Bobby under the chin. I noticed that, he didn't want to show it, but Bobby liked being scratched there. Both his right leg and tail were shaking wildly. "And just look at that Miltank lick. So cute."

"Officer Jenny would like to talk to you about what had happened last night," Nurse Joy said as Jenny continued to stroke Bobby's new feature. He strangely like that too, but not as much as the scratching.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right," she recomposed herself before speaking again, "I'd like to ask you some questions referring to the Creature that attacked last night."

"Well, both me and Bobby will be happy to answer any questions that you have," I said as Bobby nodded.

"It would be best not to attract attention out here," Officer Jenny told us when, suddenly, a bright flash filled the room. Two small figures appeared in the air and fell to the ground.

"What did I just say about not attracting attention!"

"Hey, It wasn't me," I said waving my hands back and forth in front of me. The canine creature rubbed her head.

"(Ow! I just had to land on my head)," she growled getting up on all four legs, "(Next time I say wait, I mean wait.)" She then proceeded to hitting the small bird upside the head, which, unfortunately for the bird, made up its whole body.

"(Pain. Pain. Processing... 29.5679% damage taken.)," the bird chirped, "(Best course of action... Use Wish to recover.)" There was a type of twinkle on the bird's forehead, but my attention was focused on the four legged Pokemon, who continued to yell at Natu.

"It's an Absol," I said wide-eyed, "the Disaster Pokemon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet cha didn't see that one coming.....

Well, who cares if ya did!

There are going to be more twists in the next chapter. So look forward to it!

Oh, and as for why Bobby couldn't read their alphabet. Everyone knows that the show Pokemon was Dubbed from Japanese. You may not notice it right away, but in the show, anytime there are words, (that are not on banners for some festival or are the Pokemon known as 'Unown') they are still written in Japanese even though everybody is speaking 'english'. Lucky for Bobby they use pictures on their food containers just like we do.

Natu is fun. My favorite Pokemon is still in the Riolu family, but I love Natu so much right now. He is help me relive my stress.

If you want an accurate description in Natu's voice pattern, think of that guy from the clear eyes commercial, except duller, less nasally, but not like a computer. Try reading out loud and talk like that with Natu. It's hard, but still funny to hear when done just right.

Nanashi Chimera


	11. Ch 11 Darn My Instincts

_Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me. _

_I Personally do not own Pokemon or Kelso. _

_Kelso belongs to Marcus. _

_Oh, and I make no claims to Gabriel Samuel's fan club. I hate him, but Gabriel is mine._

_I love Natu, but he belongs to the nameless girl._

_I use my helping hand on Natu! "Go scapegoat! Go scapegoat! Go! Go!"_

_(Oh, and My First Poll is up! The Question: If this fanfic were an actual TV series, what would be the best song to use as it's theme song? What do you think? Theoretically speaking of course....)_

_Now on with the show._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 11 Darn My Instincts

(Bobby's POV)

People had started to gather as a crowd to see the strange creatures that had just appeared in the Pokemon Center. Officer Jenny had gone onto crowd control.

"Absol the Disaster Pokemon..." Marcus's Pokedex beeped on, "Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters and appears before people only to warn them of the coming disaster. *beep* Natu the tiny bird pokemon Pokemon... Natu has a highly developed jumping ability. The pokemon flaps and leaps onto tree branches that are taller than grown-up people to pick at the tree's new shoots."

"You hear that," asked someone in the crowd.

"Yeah, that thing is said to bring worse bad luck than a black Meowth," said the first's friend.

"Run for your lives," screamed some idiot that everybody else just ignored.

"Alright, that's enough," Officer Jenny went into crowd control mode, "there's nothing to see here."

"Where do you think they came from," Nurse Joy asked.

"(You stupid bird! No one was supposed to see me!)," the Absol screamed at the bird that looked like it belonged on some sort of totem pole. The bird made no response and just stood there.

"(Oh for Pete's sake! Please tell me that you didn't fall asleep again.)" The white creature was about to hit the bird again when she cringed. The shoulder of the leg she stood on started turning red.

"Oh my, she's hurt," Nurse Joy rushed to the Pokemon's side. The Absol fell to the ground as it tried to back away from Nurse Joy.

"(No! Keep away from me!)," she barked. There was fear in her red eyes, but there was something else about her. Something that, I had seen before. I jumped down and ran to her.

"Bobby, what are you doing," Marcus fallowed close behind me, "that's a wild Absol."

"(I said keep away from me!.... What do you want?)," the canine scoffed as she noticed me.

"(I've seen those eyes before...That's it! That's where I know you from!)," I yelled.

"(Hey, I-I've never seen you before in my life!)," she yelled at me, but I was too distracted by my tail wagging to listen, "(What are you? Hey, stop doing that! It's undignified, Bobby.)"

I stopped chasing my tail at the sound of my name, "(How do you know what my name is?)" I smiled thinking that I caught her in my trap.

"(Your trainer called you that not even a minute ago.)," she sneered.

"(That look of yours proves it!)," I yelled giving her a hug, "(It really is you, Morgan! Morgan Satyr.)"

"(How did,)" she paused, "(you know... my name?)"

"(Because I know you. We're friends. It's me, Bobby Johnson. I can't even tell you how good it is to see someone I remember. Of course, you had black hair then but)," I said before she suddenly got up and ran, "(Morgan where are you going?)"

"(No, I don't know you!)," she yelled, "(So stop playing mind games with me, you stupid little Riolu!)" She leaped out an open window.

"(but... Morgan)," I just stood there. I wanted to go after her, but something was holding me back. For what seemed like an eternity, I just stood there. I didn't wake up even when Marcus picked me up.

"It's okay Bobby," he said patting me on the back, "I know that you were just trying to help, but you can't always make friends so quickly." I just started crying on Marcus's shoulder.

.

.... No, I don't know you....

.... Can't alway make friends so quickly....

....... Quit playing mind games with me........

.... Can't make friends quickly....

........ You stupid little Riolu........

.... Can't make friends....

.

Those words rang in my head over and over again.

..._. But we are friends..... No, I never seen her before.... but I did, she was my friend. I'm sure of it.... I was only born yesterday, how could I know her.... No, I'm older than that.....but I'm a baby..... I am not a baby I'm not a....aren't I?._...

"Bobby," I could hear Marcus's voice, but everything was dark, "every thing's going to be okay. Sh, sh, there now. You can stop crying now."

.._.Where is he?... Did I go blind?._.. I'm not crying... am I?...

"(Okay, Mommy.)" my body said, "(So long as you're here. I'm happy.)"

..._Wait!... I'm not saying that! Why am I saying that?.... _

_.....Because it's true._.....

"(I don't need to get so worked up over some stranger, Mommy.)"

..._. she wasn't some stranger.... _

_.....yes she was...... _

_.....No, that was Morgan. She's a good friend.... _

_.....I don't know her.... _

_.....Yes I do!..... _

_......No, you **don't!!!**....._

_.....Gah! Stop yelling at me._....

.

(Marcus's POV)

Ever since that Absol left Bobby's aura has been off. He had suddenly stopped crying and fell silent. He slowly lifted his head up. He was looking at me with those eyes of his like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Hey Bobby, are you feeling okay," I asked him.

"(Of course I am, Mommy)," he said rubbing me like he alway did before.

_....He didn't hit himself.... he consciously called me 'Riori' (Mommy) not once but twice and he didn't hit himself for it._...

"That poor Absol," worried Nurse Joy, "she in serious need of healing."

"Absol? What about the Natu that she was beating on," I asked.

"I think it's dead," Officer Jenny said just before Natu began to glow and all of its wounds were healed, "Whoops, never mind. It's just sleeping."

"That Absol is not only suffering from her leg, but exhaustion as well," Nurse Joy continued, " She only looks to be maybe a week old. The poor pup."

"What? Only a week," I looked at the window, "we have to go after her. Come on Bobby." I put Bobby down and started running for the door.

"(Mommy, where are you going?)," Bobby cried.

I turned around. Bobby had fallen down and started crying.

"Marcus," Nurse Joy said picking up Bobby, "I can't believe you would be so cruel to your Pokemon. Bobby's barely a day old, he can't walk yet."

"But he was running around yesterday, remember?" I asked as I noticed that she was tickling Bobby's belly to make him happy, "Nurse Joy.... there's something wrong with Bobby."

.

(Morgan's POV)

"(No, I don't know you!)," I yelled, "(So stop playing mind games with me, you stupid little Riolu!)" I jumped out the window, not looking back. I ran into the forest. Some people saw me go in there, but I didn't care.

....._. Let them think that the world is ending for all I care.... Bobby..... How could it be you?.... That stupid boy who alway looked at the clouds like they were made of cotton candy..... the first friend that I ever made in Shadowpine.... _(author's note: their hometown is called 'Shadowpine')...

"(Sure, you got me and Nick in detention that day but...)," I stopped under a tree, "(at least you weren't afraid to talk to me.)"

I remember that day. I hadn't been able to afford any type of lunch for weeks. I started the school year very late and I didn't make any friends due to some, um, 'trust issues.' I started reading during lunch, so that no one would know. Bobby was the only one that noticed. He came up to me with what I thought was his lunch.

As part of my trust issues at the moment, I threatened him with a fork to go away. Bobby gave the lunch tray to me, without saying word. I soon found out that Bobby had been fasting. He had bought that lunch just for me, not wanting anything else in return. Sure, I didn't consider us friends that day, but it was the start.

_......"No, I don't know you!"......why did I say that? he was my friend......I just couldn't let him see me like this.....No, it wasn't him. It was has to be another trick made by that creature......_

_. _

_"Of course you had black hair then but...."_

_._

_.... how else would he know what my hair color was...... and he was so happy to see me....._

It was then that my words floated back into my head,_ "(No, I don't know you! So stop playing mind games with me you stupid little Riolu!)"_

_....I said that __when he was happy to see me!._..I shuttered in fear of my own revelation...._ Oh no, Bobby!...._

"(I might have caused him to snap)," I rushed back in the direction of the Pokemon Center, "(I just hope I'm not too late.)"

..._. 'Please still be there Bobby.'_ I prayed.

.

(Marcus's POV)

"Bobby looks perfectly healthy to me," Nurse Joy continued to tickle his belly.

"Not physically, Nurse Joy," I tried to explain, "he's not crying!"

"Well, I did calm him down after that little fall he had."

"Exactly," I exclaimed, "he wouldn't cry from that kind of fall and he should be crying now."

"That's so cruel," a girl from the crowd yelled, "wanting your Pokemon to be crying all the time."

"No, you don't understand! Bobby doesn't like his belly rubbed, he doesn't even let me do that **and** he is terrified of Nurse Joys."

"That's ridiculous!" another person screamed from the crowd, "what kind of Pokemon doesn't like Nurse Joy!"

"Mine doesn't," I yelled back at him.

"Doesn't look like it!"

"That's the problem," I grumbled. ...._I swear, it's like there are no smart people in the world...._

"Are you sure that Bobby is acting differently," Nurse Joy asked.

"You can even ask your sister, the night Nurse Joy. When she touched Bobby, he screamed his head off."

"Oh my, I'll have to call her to verify," Nurse Joy was about to leave.

"Hey, there's no need to wake her up," I said taking out my Pokeball, "I have an eyewitness right here." I released Kelso from his Pokeball.

"(Hiya boss, what's up?)," the lizard Pokemon gave me the usual greeting.

"Kelso, do you remember Bobby from last night?"

"(Yeah boss,)" Kelso nodded, "(I remember the little guy sure did cry a lot.)"

"Would you mind showing everyone what Bobby did, when Nurse Joy picked him up?"

"(Sure thing boss,)" Kelso shrugged.

Kelso stood in front of the crowd. He took a bow as customary for most performers. He coughed in his hand. Then placed both hand behind his back. He turned black and blue to imitate Bobby. There was a pause. There was that 'calm before the storm' kind of silence in the air.

The Pokemon then opened both of his eyes as wide as they could go (which is quite surprising considering that they are usually so small).

He turned completely white and screamed to the top of his lungs. The whole building seemed to shake. Somehow, I could hear someone's glasses crack.

Then as quickly as it started Kelso stopped screaming and took a bow. When everyone had recovered, some of the people admitted to have heard that very noise last night.

.

(Bobby's POV)

Meanwhile, back in the darkness of my mind, I had heard the whole thing. However, I wish that I could trade my hearing for my sight back. That yell of Kelso's hurt my head.

"See. Marcus knows that you're not me," I told my pokemon half, "so just let me out now, so I can go find my friend."

"No," he wined, "I wont let you hurt mommy again."

"But I don't want to hurt him. I want to save Morgan and so does Marcus," I tried to explain to my younger half, "but he wont do that if you don't let me out of here."

"No! I wont let you hurt Mommy again," he repeated, "now, that I finally have control. I wont give you the chance."

"But he knows that I'm not acting like myself," I explained again.

"So what if I'm different," he said, "mommy will still love me. 'Bobby will alway be Bobby' remember? But, Mommy never liked how you were always so grumpy. You make mommy sad. You always hurt mommy, so I'm going to make sure you never hurt mommy again. Then I'll make mommy happy."

"Darn my instincts. You have no idea what your doing to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muawhahaha! Didn't see that one coming now did ya!

Morgan and Bobby are not only from the same world, but town too. Do you think that it has anything to do with the story line? If you answer is no, then, well, you're only half right.... I still need to work that part out a bit more.

I mean, the chances of one person slipping between the worlds was exponentially high enough, but two people that go to the same school in the same city in the same universe, both slipping into the same universe in the same region at nearly the same time. The chances are practically infinite, but still plausible.

It's still not destiny though.

I just needed someone to make Bobby finally 'snap'.

____ ('_')....?.... What?

I had to explain what I meant when a Traveler was to 'snap' somehow. Don't look at me as if I killed him. He's still alive after all. Trapped in a fate worse than death. Locked inside of his own mind by a creature that runs off of it's pure instincts.

I'm not going crazy or nothing.

Um, what are you doing?

Hey, put that down.

No, not on my compu.....*static*

(*Be de dee*..... We're sorry..... the chapter that you were clicked onto is no longer available..... Please click onto the 'next chapter' button now... If you are unable to reach chapter......._ twelve_.... Please wait, three days and try again.... If you are still unable to reach the chapter of your selection..... (_please insert excuse here_) .... please hang up and try again later..... If by chance you have tried this process for a month or two..... _I am dead_.... *Be de dee*)


	12. Ch 12 Deception and Miscommunication

_Thanks for waiting! Harold U. Rowen kind of went a little crazy on me last time, so I had to have him, um 'reassigned'. _

_But who cares about him! I'm back for a few more chapters._

_Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl still belong to me._

_I still don't own Pokemon or Kelso._

_Kelso belongs to Marcus._

_Oh, and I still make no claims to Gabriel Samuel's fan club. I hate him, but Gabriel is mine._

_I love Natu, but he still belongs to the nameless girl. Who by the way is Still nameless..._

As for Bobby, Technically, he still belongs to me, but I'm letting someone else have control over him... for now.

_Now on with the show!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 12 Miscommunications

(Marcus's POV)

"Why would Bobby have such a drastic change in behavior?"

"I'm not sure Marcus," Professor Iron informed me over the video phone, "I've never heard of something like this happening to a Pokemon before."

"Is it really such a bad thing? After all, he does seem to be very happy." Nurse Joy then lifted Bobby in the air.

"(Again! Again! Wee! )," Bobby cheered and giggled as he was lifted in the air again and again.

..._..Stop it, you're embarrassing me._... His aura flashed to me.

"Bobby's not happy," I blurted out without thinking, "he's horribly embarrassed inside."

"How can you tell, Marcus," Professor Iron asked.

"I just know, okay.... I know you don't believe me, but Bobby doesn't want to be treated like that. I can feel it." I paused for a minute. I could still feel Bobby's true feelings. They were effecting my emotions. I even felt that I should be screaming. This creature, that was so happy in Nurse Joy's arms, wasn't Bobby.

"Uh huh, I understand. Riolu are able to radiate their aura to people that they feel a certain connection to."

"(Bobby!)" a howl filled the air, fallowed by an explosion. People had started running and screaming.

"Ahhh! That Absol is back!"

"Run, it's gone mad!"

"Sorry Professor, but I gotta go."

"Wait, Marcus! What's," I hung up on the Professor.

.

On the other end, Professor Iron was dumbfounded. ...._.. Great ..... he hung up on me,,, *gasp*, what am I going to tell his mother?.... She is going to kill me...._

.

Nurse Joy and I ran to where the screaming people were coming from. Officer Jenny was directing people out of the building as best as she could while holding the still sleeping Natu. Kelso was at her toes mimicking her actions. We stopped when we saw Absol running around in random directions.

"Oh no," Nurse Joy gasped.

"(Bobby answer me! Where are you!)," the Absol cried, its eyes were almost glazed over, "(Bobby, please answer me!)"

"I think she's looking for something," I said.

"Do you think that she came back for Natu," Officer Jenny asked.

"If she did, she is in too much pain right now to think straight," Nurse Joy said before Bobby started crying again.

"(Hey boss)," Kelso tugged at my shirt, "(she wants Bobby.)" He pointed to Nurse Joy.

"You're right Kelso," I said guessing what he said, "that absol needs help, so we are going have to calm it down."

Kelso slapped his forehead. That wasn't what he said, but, apparently, it was close enough. Kelso ran to his battle position in front of the Absol.

"(Ready boss!)"

"Remember, Kelso, we are just trying to stop Absol from hurting herself further," I thought for a moment, "try to paralyze her with a Lick attack." Kelso's tongue shot out like a rocket and hit Absol head on. She fell to the ground and struggled to stand up again.

"Hey, I said be careful!"

"(Sorry, boss!)"

"(You wont take me down!_ I'll_ _**kill**__ you before **that** happens_.)," Absol finally got on all four legs and a pair of tiny tornadoes began forming on both sides of her.

"Look out, Marcus," Officer Jenny yelled, "she's about to use Razor Wind."

"Kelso stop her with your Bind attack and then fallow up with a Fury Swipes."

Kelso looked at me like I was crazy, but went right back into the battle. Kelso's tail uncurled and wrapped itself around the small Absol. Kelso then got up close and slashed a few time across her face. When Absol lost consciousness the tornadoes disbursed.

The room fell silent, even Bobby stopped crying. It seemed like an eternity before Nurse Joy told the Chansey to rush her to the ER.

"You didn't have to be so rough with her you know," she yelled at me, "she is only a child."

She handed me Bobby and fallowed the Chansey to the ER.

"(Good riddance)," Bobby said as he started nuzzling me happily, "(Now I have Mommy all to myself.)"

Silently, I heard a voice call out faintly...._.help... me.... Morgan..... Marcus..... anyone_.....

.

(Inside Bobby's head)

"Hey, what's going on out there?"

"Nothing that you need to know, Bad Bobby," Instincts bellowed at me, "Mommy just won a battle with some Pokemon."

"I thought that I heard Morgan," I thought out loud, "is she okay?"

"_Who cares__ about her!_ Mommy won."

"Marcus is not mom. A dad maybe, but..."

"Mommy is always going to be Mommy!" I could feel Instincts getting even bigger, his hands closing in on me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. "and I wont let you take Mommy away from me."

"Let .... me go..."

"Once you're gone, Mommy wont be sad anymore."

"Help... me....Morgan.... Marcus..... anyone....," and then I slipped out of awareness.

.

(Morgan's POV)

"(Bobby!)," I screamed waking up from my nightmare. I sat up as best that I could, considering I am a canine creature instead of a humanoid.

"(So, you're awake)," a voice said to me. I looked around and saw that it was a Chansey.

"(Yeah, I)," a pain struck my shoulder, "(Ow! just had a bad dream.)"

"(So who's Bobby?)," she asked bluntly. It took me a moment to answer her.

"(A friend of mine...)," I stopped, "(but he could be long gone by now.)"

"(Well, if you're talking about a baby Riolu)," I looked up at her when she said this, "(him and his trainer have been waiting for you to wake up.)"

"(They're still here?)," the nurse nodded, "(can I see them?)"

"(Well, Nurse Joy doesn't think that you are well enough to see anyone just yet.)"

"(Please, It's really important to me.)"

"(Tell you what. If I let them see you, will you owe me one?)," I nodded, "(Then, I'll go get them for you.)"

The nurse pokemon slightly laughed as waddled out the twin doors. I wanted to follow her, but I couldn't move due to my injuries. Marcus came in carrying a reluctant Riolu in his arms.

"Hey there... um Absol," Marcus was a little scared of me, "are you feeling alright?"

"(Bobby)," I reached out to him slowly, so that Marcus wouldn't see me as a threat, but he didn't answer me, "(Bobby, it is me, Morgan. Bobby, please answer me.)"

"(Why should I?)," the Riolu sneered at me. "(I don't know you.)"

"(Bobby, I know that I said that, but it's not true. I just...)," Riolu continued to sneer at me. My heart shattered. Bobby would never look at anyone like that. The shine that I remember in Bobby's eyes wasn't there.

"(So you are gone... I was too late.)" I lied down again, still staring at Riolu.

"Bobby, stop looking at her like that," Marcus scolded Bobby, "she's a friend."

"(Well, she's no friend of mine.)," he shifted his gaze away from me, "(She's Bobby's.)"

"(Wait, you're not Bobby?)," I lifted my head.

"(Yes, I am. Mommy named me that.)," he looked at me as if I was an idiot, "(you're Bad Bobby's friend.)"

"(So Bobby's still in there?)," if I had ears I would perk them up.

"(So what if he is?)," Riolu frowned, "(I wont let him hurt mommy again.)"

"(Mommy?)," I looked up at Marcus and got an idea... I spoke as sweetly as I could, "(Look, Riolu, if you don't let my Bobby out to talk to me right now, I'm going to be the one that hurts mommy.)"

"(If you hurt mommy then not only will I make sure that Bobby wont ever come out, I'll personally)," the Riolu lost his temper.

Perfect.

"Bobby, that's enough! I don't want to do this but," he flipped Riolu over and spanked him, "we do not make friends by talking to them like that."

Riolu started crying.

"(But I didn't do anything)," he cried.

"(Oops, did I say that _I_ was going to hurt _Mommy_? Silly me.)," I stuck out my paw as if I was wanting a handshake.

"(You did that to me on purpose.)," Riolu growled.

"Bobby, don't make me spank you again," Marcus warned Riolu, "she's trying to be nice."

"(Yeah, Riolu)," I faked a smile, "(I could make things so much worse, if you don't let Bobby out here.)"

"(I don't care!)," Riolu then curled up closer to Marcus, "(you made mommy hurt me! You're ruining everything!)"

"Bobby," Marcus sighed, "I'm sorry Absol. Bobby here hasn't been himself recently."

"(Tell me about it....)," I muttered under my breath, "(at least I know that Bobby is still in there.)"

"Also Absol," Marcus paused for a moment when I looked at him, "I'm sorry that I had to be so rough on you up like that."

"(That was you?)," I smiled again to let him know there was no hard feelings.

"Good to see that you're better now," he smiled, but only for a second, "I guess we should be going now."

"(No!)," I jumped as best as I could, which wasn't even a few inches.

"Whoa, Absol don't move so quickly. You still haven't fully recovered yet."

"(Please, don't go.)," I strained to even speak the next part, "(please, stay.)"

Marcus nodded as if he understood what I had just said. Pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Fine I'll stay," he said. I smiled and laid back down.

The room was silent. No one said a word.

Then, there was a humming sound. I looked around for the source of the sound,

"Sorry," he apologized again, "my humming is the only thing that can put Bobby to sleep." I lied down peacefully.

Marcus then, restarted the song. It was as beautiful as I had heard it before. Hearing it in person, however, gave the song a new power. As I started to drift asleep, I could feel myself humming along with Marcus. Riolu began staring off in his trance. He was more effected by the song than I was. His head even seemed to be swaying hypnotically to the tune. When Marcus was done Riolu was asleep. In the moment before Riolu closed his eyes, I could see them shimmer one last time.

.

(Bobby's POV)

I was in darkness... Not like the darkness of the egg that I was in so long before.... Unlike that darkness, this darkness was cold and seemed more.... infinite............................... there was nothing.....

I couldn't feel anything good or otherwise. I couldn't even feel the softness of my own skin or the beat of my heart. I couldn't move, nor even thought about attempting such a fete. I didn't even think that I could hear Morgan's voice, when I did. Even if I could, it would only sound like she was saying the same two words over and over again. I could feel _nothing_.

Suddenly, a force like lightning struck.

...._.Ahhh!..... Pain...... I can feel.... I'm breathing.... my heartbeat's a little over the top, but I'm just happy to be alive.... no, I feel anger and fear..... but why? I can think now... Wait. Was i just spanked like a little child?.....I haven't been spanked in years!...__. That is so not fair!........ what's that sound,,,,,,, Marcus?.... Is he humming to me again.... hold on, he stopped..... I think I see something..... it's that creature that Morgan became..... that I thought Morgan became.._.....

"Sorry," I saw Marcus say while towering over me, "my humming is the only thing that can put Bobby to sleep."

....._Marcus ......and that thing .... At least she's safe. even if it isn't Morgan..... I was so sure it was her..... Maybe I can..... why can't I move?.....__...grr.... What was that?...... Stay down..... why?..... it's bedtime.... Bedtime? but I just woke up...... Stay down I said...._

Marcus's song started again. It stuck me harder than Instincts demands ever did. It filled my head and made me woozy. I couldn't fight it, It was like a dear childhood stuffed friend to me.

___....... So, sweepy..... that's right, Bobby, sleep..... but my friwend..... you have no friends, Bobby.... but she's wright dare.....Not now, Bobby..... but I wanna se...sleep Bobby..... _

___.......Aw, do I hafe to?...._

___....... Yes, Bobby..........._

___........Oh, okay, nighty night Instinks..... _

___........ Now that's a good boy, 'Bad Bobby'......_........

_......ZZZZZZZZZZZZ......._

_........_

_........._

_........_

_.... Huh?...._

_.........Can i hafe a glass of watur?........_

__

_.... what...._

_.........Can i, plawese, hafe a glass of watur?........_

_......NO! Go back to bed...._

_._

_._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I said that the story was going to get even more complex, but man. Wait until you see what else is going to go on in Bobby's mind.

By the way, there is some information that I will not be able to display in my story line, but the following default chapter has information that you may not find anywhere else. Check it out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch Default: Questions for Morgan.

Hello faithful readers,

As you may or may not recall, after every few chapters in my story I like to add a default chapter to help answer questions about my earlier chapters. This time I would like to pass the answering to my friend Morgan.

Morgan: I ain't your friend! Crimonie!

Nanashi: Alright, with out further ado, Henry Earls asks "How is it that you are able to use Faint Attack? I looked it up and Absol can't use that move."

Morgan: Well, let me start off by saying this, "What kind of name is Henry Earls?" It sounds like it was made up by some** Idiot **typing on his computer at **11:46 **at night, when he should be asleep in bed. Second, the writer of any story has the right to do anything within their stories. If they say it's raining fish, then it will be so. Next off, the writer of this story is basing the abilities of me and Bobby on the abilities that we would have if we were still in his original story world "Clash of Charactor" and no, you wont find that story published anywhere. Finally, Nanashi didn't realize that Absol couldn't learn Faint Attack until he was writing chapter 11. I think that he should have made me a Sneasel instead.

Nanashi: But then, you wouldn't be unusually small.... and cute.

Morgan: Don't you ever call me cute again, so help me...

Nanashi: That's enough Morgan. Remember, we are trying to keep the rating down low. Next question: Danny DeVine asks, "What was with that whole milk thing back in chapter 2?"

Morgan: Milk thing? Oh yeah, right. I have no clue myself. My best guess would be that Bobby was fighting between himself and his pokemon half on wether or not to drink, that could also be what caused his mind to split.

Nanashi: No Morgan, that's not what happened. Bobby's mind didn't split until that Creature invaded the dreams. That Dark Pokemon, who shall remain unnamed (even though I'm sure most of you already Know who and what it was) tried to take Bobby away and replace his human consciousness with that of a normal Riolu, who was supposed to have the body that Bobby is in now. Bobby has mistakenly given the real Riolu the name Instincts. As for the milk, both parts of Bobby prefer spicy food, which is the counter opposite of sweet. The sweetness of the moo-moo milk was too high for Bobby's mind to register.

Morgan: How in the world am I supposed to know any of that?

Nanashi: Um, Next question: Tristan Jones asks "Who is this Nick person that Bobby got in detention along with you and how did Bobby get you in detention?"

Morgan: The truth is.... it wasn't Bobby's fault that we got detention that day. Ms. Moheart is one of the most detention happy teacher that you will ever meet. She just looks for ways to get students in detention. I have no idea why, she just does. As for Nick, he was Bobby's best friend at the time. There was another person that we met later, but right now Bobby and I seem to be the only ones that the writer wants to torture at the moment.

Nanashi: Hehehehe. Good one, Morgan. Chelsea Tanner asks, "Are you and Bobby like, you know, more than friends?"

Morgan: Pft, Yeah right! Me and Bobby! That is ridiculous! Bobby and I are just friends, nothing more. I know this may sound hard to believe, but Bobby doesn't see me as girlfriend material. The only reason that I was so concerned about him before is because he is going through the same thing that I am. I already know the dangers that we have to face as 'Travelers', (including that Creature that Nanashi mentioned and 'snapping') but Bobby doesn't, or at least didn't yet.

Nanashi: Besides, you already have someone you like.

Morgan: How did you know that?

Nanashi: A girl can just tell.

Morgan: You ain't a girl.

Nanashi: No, but I am the writer and what I say goes................._Nick and Morgan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-_Ouch! -_I_-OUCH!...._N-G_-OW!! That hurts you know!

Morgan: Don't care, I'm leaving.

Nanashi: Not with any memories of this chapter you're not. That could ruin the whole story line! *_Click_* There now you don't remember anything of what you did here and you wont be able to do anything, until I send you back into the story. So for now.... How about I do a puppet show? No, that would be too cruel.... Oh I know, how about I answer the last question for you.

Morgan: ......

Nanashi: I thought you might say something like that. Peter Jest asks "Where the %#&$*^ are you going with this story?" Hey, am I even allowed to say %#&$^ on the internet and still be rated T? I can? Good. Guess it's too late now anyways. To answer you question Peter "Anywhere I want!" Besides, I haven't really decided everything yet, but I will eventually.

By the way, I have a poll out right now. I am curious as to whether or not I should change Morgan's species to a Sneasel at some point in the story. I already have an Idea on how I'm going to do it, but I am wondering on whether or not I should. The poll will be up until the end of December And if you really do care as to what goes on in this story, please vote.

signed with love,

Nanashi Chimera

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey R'N'Rer, here's the tail's Rap Song! Just give em a beat, yo!

Yo! Yo! Yo yo yo!  
yeah... yeah... uhuh uhuh

Yo yo yo, let me tell yall what I'm do'n!  
I'm live'n out of Hoen

No one cares as they past  
No one cares that I'm the last.

But now here's the low down.  
yeah, I said that you'll go down.

Round and round the world.  
Check it out, as I come. Un,curled.

Yo! Yo! Yo yo yo!  
come... come... Now I'm feeling it!

Most people think that, I don't fight.  
Well, I'll make them all, see the light.

Yeah, I don't just go heav'n, left 'n right.  
Check it out now, cause I'm, out of sight.

Yo! I'm on a roll now, word.  
Listen up.. have ya heard.

Round and round the world.  
Watch me as I come. Un, curled.

Yo! Yo! Yo yo yo!  
Let's go... yeah... that's right uh. Keep it go'n!

I know you think I don't do anything.  
Ta prove ya wrong, i'll make this absol sing.

Under tha preasha, Under tha weatha.  
She crys out now, that I am the winna.

Hey now I had my fun,  
But now this song is done.

Yeah, let's end the show,  
now. now. here I go.

Round and round the world.  
Watch me as I Go. Back, Curled.

Yo! Yo! Yo yo yo!  
yeah... yeah... That's right yall!  
Yo! Yo! Yo yo yo!  
yeah... yeah... umth umth!

I'm out yo, WORD!

.

.

(Crickets chirping)

.

(*_*) For the. Love of Pie.... what have I done? XD

I heard the whole thing.... Kill me now!


	13. Ch 13 Return to Dreamland

_Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me._

_I don't really know who owns Bobby or Instincts at this point._

_I do not own Pokemon or Kelso._

_Kelso belongs to Marcus._

_I still make no claims to Gabriel Samuels' fan club. I still __**hate**__ Gabriel, but he is still mine._

_I love Natu, but he belongs to the nameless girl._

_*Don't forget about my polls. Somebody needs to vote or else they're both pointless.*_

_Now on with the show._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 13 The Return to Dreamland.

.

(Marcus's POV)

I looked up at the sleeping Absol. She had fallen asleep, shortly after Bobby.

_....I'm not sure why she would want me to stay with her.... She seems to be at peace.... Nurse Joy said that she was only a few weeks old.... But Absol only live naturally in the Hoenn Region..... That means that there has to be a trainer out there looking for her..... She does seem to like people a lot better than most wild pokemon..._ I looked up at the clock_... 11:56.... I should be getting to bed myself...._

"(Hiya Boss!)," Kelso yelled, nearly causing me to fall out of my chair and dropping Bobby.

"Sh! Keep quiet Kelso. They are trying to sleep," I said in a hushed voice. Still eating his stash that he got from the cafeteria, Kelso then hoped on the table where the Natu was standing, still asleep I guessed.

"(Hey Boss, I think this one is dead.)," he said poking the small bird.

"(I would highly appreciate it, if you didn't do that.)," Natu sprung to life.

"(Ah! Zombie!)," Kelso screamed.

"(The screaming as well, if you don't mind.)," Natu said while cleaning under its wing.

"Hey Natu," the small bird looked at me, "guess, it's good to see that you're alive."

"(Well of course, I'm alive. You blathering dolt. I was merely sleeping to recover my energy.)," Natu said as it hopped onto the table next to Absol, "(You wouldn't believe how much energy is required to Teleport Morgan here. Even though she is scrawny for an Absol.)"

The little bird started to laugh in the most unemotional way possible. Absol moved in her sleep just enough to hit the bird across the room and into the wall. I would have thought that she had woken up, if she didn't roll onto her back and snored some more.

"Are you okay," I asked wide eyed. The bird Teleported out of the wall, but the imprint of the bird's face remained. Natu then reappeared next to Kelso causing him to scream again. The bird then turned to the Absol and finally blinked.

"Nurse Joy said that she's going to be just fine. Then you two can...," I stopped mid-sentence.

I had felt a coldness, a dark pulsation. There was something Dark in the room. Natu started to cringe, while Bobby and Absol shook, they could feel it too. My hair stood on end at the sounds that I heard.

.......  
.......

"(Hey Boss, what's wrong?)," Kelso asked, "(Natu, what's going on?)"

"(He's here.)," Natu started to glow white and being shrouded by a dark fog, "(I must escape and tell the mistress.)"

Natu disappeared.

"(Who's here)," Kelso turned around to me unaffected by the pulsations, "(why is everybody so scared all of the sudden, Boss?)"

"I don't know Kelso," not even realizing that Bobby was shaking more violently than before, "but, I just understood everything that you two just said."

Another pulse filled the room. and all I could see was darkness.

"(Boss? Boss!)," I could barely hear Kelso yell through the darkness, "(Help somebody, Boss fell down. Boss is hurt, help Nurse!)"

.

(?????? POV)

The girl sat down in front of the television screen, "Man, I hate reruns...... Why did I get the television that can only spy on the travelers when they are awake. I wonder what they're dreaming of."

The girl then stood up and walked over to the balcony. There was only a few nights until the new moon.

"His powers will be at their strongest soon," the girl placed her head on her hand, "then I wont have anybody left to play with."

The television switched to static again and the girl could feel something coming. A great wind blew. In a flash of bright light, Natu appeared shrouded in a dark aura.

"(Mistress!)," Natu cried when the wind subsided.

"Natu," the girl shrieked running up to and picking up the round bird, "Natu, what happened?"

"(Mistress, he's..... he's attacking them.)," Natu then fainted and the dark cloud faded. The girl returned Natu to the safety of his Pokeball. She stood up, alone in the room. Her blond hair covering her eyes.

"Don't worry Natu," her eyes flashing like a red fire, "I wont let him take them." The television screen flashed and blinked a few times. The girl turned her attention to the screen as the images came into focus.

"No, not now," she said, her eye losing their glow, "Not another one coming through so soon!"

.

(Marcus's POV)

There was darkness and smoke everywhere. Just like in the last nightmare, except this time I was completely alone.

"Not this place again. Hello," my voice echoed, "Kelso, Natu, Bobby? Someone, anyone, answer me!"

That Nightmare Creature was no where to be seen. I sort of wished it was, because at least then, I'd know where it was and not be scared.

"Hello," a voice said.

My heart jumped. I turned around and saw a girl standing next to a small Absol.

"Whoa, there's no need to panic. I'm here to help, I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die." I watched as both she and the Absol moved in perfect sync to cross their hearts.

"You're that Absol, right," I asked looking down at the white Pokemon.

"Not exactly," the girl said, as both continued to move in sync, "we're both the same creature. My name is Morgan." They both reached out to shake my hand.

"OK, now I'm getting confused."

"Oh, sorry. I guess it is sort of confusing. It would be best that you not try to treat me as if I was two individuals. Just treat either one or the other as me. Which ever one you would feel most comfortable with," she said, "the human form you see is the real me, the Absol is the form that you already know me as."

"So you're not really an Absol?"

"Technically...," they both looked down, "look, I can explain everything later, because right now, Bobby needs our help."

"What! If Bobby's in trouble, then we need to hurry!" I said as she handed me a cloak, "what's that for?"

"Bobby's safety," she said, "sadly, if he sees you then, the Bobby that you knew, might never come back."

I still didn't understand, but since Bobby... uh, the first Bobby trusted her to save him, then I'd have to trust her too. I took the dark cloak.

.

(Bobby's POV)

I was placed inside of a memory. Long before my parents divorced, my siblings were playing in the backyard. They were running around giggling and laughing. I, on the other hand, was sitting down and trying to catch my breath. A woman walked up to me. I know that I have seen her somewhere before. She looked so....well, worn out. For some reason, I knew that she shouldn't look like she did then.

"Bobby, sweetie are you alright," the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just, need to rest," I wheezed, still trying to catch my breath.

_..... why is it so hard to breath......_

"Sweetie," the woman smiled as I looked up at her, "thank you for helping take care of your brother and sisters. You are such a big help."

_....I'm not sure why, but seeing her happy, makes me happy...._

"I'm glade to help," I grinned before the next word came naturally, "Mom..."

Then it hit me. I knew who she was. Forgetting that my lungs felt like they were on fire. I jumped up to embrace her.

"Whoa, easy with you're poor old mother, Sweetie."

"You exist! I'm just so glad that you exist."

"Well of course, I exist. Why are you saying such weird things you, Strange Child of mine?"

"Yes I am," I cheered almost crying for joy.

She just sort of laughed and ruffled my hair. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms.

But then I blinked and nearly fell over......

.......

.......

I blinked again, thinking that it was just a trick, but I was alone in the yard. I looked around. The yard was the same as it was when my sibling were playing, but not a soul was to be seen.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" My voice echoed across the yard.

No one answered back. The yard seemed to get darker as my fear increased.

"Jack, Chelsea, Katherine? Mom? Where are you mom," I bit my nail almost afraid to ask the next question, ".... Mommy?"

"That wasn't mommy," a voice echoed from behind me.

I turned around and saw a weird looking dog standing at the back door to the house. It stood on its hind legs just like people do. Its fur pattern was the weird. It was black and blue and looked like it was wearing a mask. It had red eyes behind that mask. They scared me the most, those eyes. They seemed to make the dog bigger than me by several stories.

"That wasn't mommy," the dog repeated itself.

"Who...," I shuttered at my own words, "who are you?" The creature walked closer. I fell back, ringing the bell that I suddenly realized was tied around my neck.

"S-s-st-stay back," I said reaching for the bell, "I m-may not r-re-remember mm-much now, but I remember what happens when I ring this. You'll just go away! Just like that other monster."

"Oh, I wont just go away. Remember what else happened last time," I paused at the dog's words, "You turned into me. We were one. For a time, Mommy was our only mommy and all was right."

The memory returned to me at that moment, as if he was hiding it from me until then. The clouds in the sky blocked out the sun.

"No, that wasn't right! I'm not supposed to be you! I don't want to be you again," I yelled, but still felt myself getting smaller, "not after I got my mom back. Not after I remember what she looks like..."

"How **dare you**," the creature leered at me, "You'd rather have that stranger than Mommy!"

"She wasn't a stranger! She was my," I couldn't finish because the thing leapt at me with blinding speed.

"If you would just stay asleep," the creature growled at me, "then I wouldn't have to waste my energy like this anymore. I would be able to make better use for it. Like to make Mommy happy."

"Please, I don't want to forget her again," I tied to crawl away, but something was blocking my escape.

"You wont need to," the creature said as he summoned an ball of blue light in one of his paws, "if I get rid of you completely, then there will be no need to wipe away those delusions of yours anymore!"

I cringed.

.

"_Bobby!"_

_._

A strong wind blew by, knocking the dog across the yard. I looked toward the source of the voice. There stood two figures and another strange looking dog. This one was mostly white and seemed to have a blade coming off of its head. Both of them seemed to be glowing like... they could bring back the sun.

"What are you doing," the cloaked figure yelled at the girl next to him, "you just hit Bobby!"

"I already told you," the girl spoke without looking away from me, "I'm saving Bobby."

"How is attacking him supposed to save him?"

"See that kid over there," the cloaked figure nodded, "that is the Bobby, that I'm trying to save."

"You," the blue dog stood up again, "you're that Absol that's trying to ruin everything for me! What are you doing _in_ _my mind_!"

"Don't make me have to say it again," both the girl and the white dog glared, "I'm here to save Bobby."

"I'm as much Bobby as he is," the blue dog shrieked, "now get out of my mind!"

The blue dog threw another one of those shining balls at the white dog. The white dog dodged it with ease. I watched the battle rage on like this, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. The cloaked figure had snuck up behind me. I couldn't see his face.

"That's the soothe bell that I gave to Bobby," the figure reached out to touch the bell, but I backed away. I gasped the bell so that it wouldn't ring and take away my memories again. He was taken a back by my actions.

"Who," I stared at the cloaked figure, "Who are you?"

The cloaked man was about to lift his hood when the girl stopped him, "Keep the hood on, Marcus."

"M-Mar-Marcus," I said shaking. Lightning struck in the distance. The girl stepped forward and pointed to her face.

"Bobby, do you remember this face," she asked with a serious look in her eyes, "can you remember who I am?"

I just stared at her. She did look familiar. Her long dark hair, her strangely warm hazel stone eyes, even the way she was gripping my shoulder, they all made me feel like I should know. Only one word came to my mind though....

"A-an-g-gel?"

The girl embraced my shaking body, "Angel. That's right Bobby. It's Angel."

The sun returned from behind the rain clouds, but they were still there.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh man, Morgan is so.... wait, I can't call her that. But at lest I can say that she is so Totally Wicked!_

_By the way, Morgan's full nickname was the 'Concrete Angel' long before and Gabriel came into the picture. It really was just a coincidence. So, no plot twists there. Sorry.... Although, she does look like an angel to Bobby right now._

_Man, I really need to learn to make these battles longer. Oh well, they tend to distract people from the basic story line anyway._

_Ch. 14 will be the end of this story. So don't complain, when I say that I'm taking a break from "The Travelers" for a little while._

_But will I Answer more Questions or cause more? _

_(Don't answer that !!! That question was rhetorical. You'll have to see for yourself.)_

_P.S. R'N'Rer I added something that I never thought that I would add at the end of ch. 12. Thanx for the inspiration.  
*mumbles* (course, now, I want to kill myself for it.) _


	14. Ch 14 Not Who He Was

_Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan and the nameless girl belong to me._

_I Personally do not own Pokemon or Kelso._

_Kelso belongs to Marcus._

_I don't really know who owns Bobby or Instincts at this point._

_Oh, and I make no claims to Gabriel Samuel's fan club. I hate him, but Gabriel is mine._

_I love Natu ,but he belongs to the nameless girl. Did I mention that I love Natu. He's the perfect scapegoat for my hatred towards Gabriel._

_Bobby's family also sort of belongs to me too, but they are very minor characters._

_Unfortunately, I no longer hold any rights to Kelso's tail. Seeing in how it managed to score a record deal and a ten year contract, behind my back this morning. hehehehe! Man, I hate puns. But they are so much fun! Thanks a lot R'N'Rer._

_*Also my very well need to be answered poll is still up on my profile page. It is open to be answered by anybody until the New Year is here.*_

_Now on with the show._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 14 Not Who He Was.

.

(Marcus's POV)

"What's going on here? I thought that you said your name was Morgan," I was getting suspicious of the girl part of Absol.

"I am," Morgan said, "my nickname is Angel."

"Where could you possibly get a nickname?"

"Trust me," she stood with the small child, "it would be best if you didn't know."

The small child walked up to me. I recognized his Miltank-lick. He looked just like Bobby when he became human last time, only younger. Maybe only seven years old. He stared at me innocently.

"Who are you mister? You sound familiar....," he asked, then his eyes widened, "you were there when that other monster attacked."

"That's right Bobby," I said as Bobby stepped closer to Morgan, "Morgan, what's going on? What exactly is wrong with him"

"Bobby, the Bobby that you knew for the past two days, is being taken over by his instincts. He's losing everything that makes him who he was..." she said sadly, "in truth, its my fault that this is happening. I shouldn't have said what I did. Ahhh!"

"What's wrong," Bobby shrieked, "you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Morgan cringed, "it's just all in our heads after all."

"**Yes, but simple suggestions can trick the body into thinking other wise**," a dark voice said, "**especially if you were already injured in the real world.**" Suddenly, the dark Pokemon appeared. Before she could react, He smacked the human Morgan across the yard.

"Not you again," I said to the Creature, "Bobby, quick, ring the bell. Then he'll run away like last time."

"No," Bobby backed away from me shaking his head, "no, no, no. No. I-I-I c-can't. I don't w-want to f--for-forget her again."

"**Hehehe!** **Looks as if I wont be running away this time**," the ghost glared.

"Who, Bobby," ignoring the monster's comments, I placed both hand on his shoulders, "who are you trying not to forget?"

Bobby looked at me.

No, he looked past me. Turning my head and saw a woman standing next to that Creature. She was dressed in strange clothes, that I've never seen before. At her sides were three small children that all looked younger than Bobby did at the moment.

"Bobby," I turned my attention back to Bobby, who at this moment was about to cry, "who is she?"

"Mommy," Bobby bursted into tears.

"Bobby, I'm right here," I didn't understand, "why are you crying? Who is she?"

"Mommy! I don't *wheeze* want to *wheeze* forget," Bobby started breathing harder. Tears and (other liquids) were flowing from his face.

"I don't understand, forget about what?" I said before realizing that he was wheezing and wasn't breathing right, "Bobby, calm down."

.

(Morgan's POV)

After the Creature hit my human half, my entire attention was snapped into my Absol half. She, er I had just pinned Riolu to the ground. He was down for the count. Our battle was one of wills, so it would only make sense that I would win.

"Now stay down," I said just as my human half snapped back and I realized what was happening, "Oh no, They're in trouble."

"Who are," Riolu asked from under me.

"Bobby and Marcus are being confronted by that Creature," I said without thinking, which is very easy to do when one is inside of a dream.

"Mommy's in trouble," he struggled to get up, "Let me go. I have to save Mommy!"

"No," I pushed the fighting pokemon down harder, "you can't help them. If you see Marcus then I might lose my Bobby forever. Besides, they beat that thing last time and they can do it again."

"No, they can't," Riolu cried, "last time he was scared away by the bell."

"The bell," I asked, "do you mean the one that Bobby is wearing?"

"Yes, that's the one," he nodded, but started crying again, "let me go! I have to save mommy!"

"But you said that all they needed to do was ring the bell," I was getting angry with the dog, "why would they need your help."

"Because that Bobby doesn't care.... about Mommy....... enough to," he screamed at first, but then he began to huff, wheeze, and turn bluer than usual.

He was dying.

.

(Kelso's POV)

"(So what's going on with Boss)," I asked on of the Chanseys that had just sat down for a moment to rest, after Absol's shoulder wound had reopened itself.

"(No one knows)," the Chansey said, "(this is the first time that it has affected someone who was awake though.)"

Both of the Nurse Joys called for everyone's attention. and the room almost robotically fell silent.

"Chansey, thank you all for working so hard," the Night Nurse Joy told all of the other Chanseys.

"But it doesn't look like they are going to wake up either," her sister stated, "the best thing we can do for them now is to keep them as comfortable as possible, until the transport gets here."

"Poor little guy," Officer Jenny was stroking Bobby's head. I couldn't tell if it was to comfort him in his nightmare, or just because she wanted to stroke that weird scruff of hair that he grew overnight. Ether way, the beeping machine connected to him slowed down.

"(Hey, Chansey?)," I thought out loud, "(why aren't we affected by this? I mean, I was in the room too when this happened.)"

"(None of us Chansey were ever effected either.)," the Nurse Pokemon just shrugged, "(such a pity too. They both owe me.)"

I was about to ask her what she meant by that, when one of the beeping machines suddenly picked up speed and beeped louder than ever before. Bobby's body started gasping for air. He was bending in many directions. Jerking around in pain.

"Nurse Joy," Officer Jenny screamed. She raised both of her hands in the air, in fear that it was her fault. Both of the Nurse Joys ran over to the wheezing Bobby.

"Oh my," both said as one of them picked Bobby up and started rubbing his back, "he's having a panic attack!"

.

(?????? POV)

My target was having trouble breathing. I couldn't let him die. Not like this. I looked to the woman and children that stood beside me. They weren't moving. My target had said that this woman was his mother. She had to be a fragment of his imagination. The fear of losing this fragment seemed to be the cause of his lack of breathing. Surely, if I shatter this fragment... No... the travelers have a hard enough time returning to their own respective worlds.

I looked around the yard that his mind had created. The Absol had turned back into her human form and was holding the real Riolu in her arms. He seemed to be having trouble breathing as well. They were connected now. I had to take my target now before they both die. I returned my attention to the boy. He had my target in his arms.

"Bobby, It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," he said rocking the child back and forth. His hand still grasped the cursed bell, so that it wouldn't ring.

I could have taken them both. Him and the girl, who I recognized as one of my missing targets.

But then the real Riolu would still be suffering from the attack and surely die.

I froze. I couldn't let that happen, but I didn't know what to do.

.

(Marcus POV)

"It's okay. Bobby everything will be fine," I forgetting about everything else around me, "listen to my heart beating. Listen to my breathing."

It wasn't working. I was so scared. I couldn't think about anything else to do. So I started humming. Bobby slowly stopped wheezing and was falling limp in my arms. A few moment later, Bobby was breathing in and out harder than he should be but at least he was breathing. When the song was halfway done, Bobby was breathing normally again.

"That tune," Bobby was in a daze, "it's so pretty, so familiar...... Do I know you?"

"Bobby, it's me, Marcus," I told him almost crying myself, "don't you remember me?"

"M-Mar Marc-cu cus-Mar M-Marcus," Bobby looked at me with those clouded eyes, "w-what's a Mar-cus, mister?"

Bobby seemed to be getting smaller, younger. He was now the size of a five year old. His eyes slowly closed and he collapsed in my arms.

"Bobby," I didn't have time to take in what had just happened, before a figure approached us.

"**Now, hand me the child, boy.**" the figure growled, "**I will take him to where he belongs.**"

"No! You wont be taking Bobby anywhere," I jumped remembering the enemy before me.

"**He doesn't belong here, boy**."

"He belongs with me," I interrupted, as I tried to pry the bell from Bobby's sleeping hands.

"**You are mistaken, boy,**" he backed away as Bobby's hand finally slipped from the bell.

I ignored the last sentence and readied my hand to strike the bell.

"**Strike that bell and there will be consequences for your actions**," the creature warned, but I wasn't about to listen to that monster.

I flicked the bell. The vibrations of the bell vibrated across the yard. Everything around us became distorted. My cloak began to disintegrate. As expected of the creature, it cringed and grasped it's head. Bobby, however, was still growing smaller and younger.

"Bobby," I held up the now three year old, "what's happening to you?"

Bobby opened his eyes and looked at me. His expression quickly changed from curiosity to happiness, to fear and horror all within the same moments. Bobby swiftly tilted his head to look upon the woman. She was disappearing.

"Mom. Mommy," he cried, "Let me go! Let me go! Mom!" He tried to get loose from my arms, but to no avail. Only when the woman was completely gone, did Bobby fall silent. He fell limp in my arms again. Darkness seemed to come as the storm clouds gathered again.

"**Did I not say... that there... would be... consequences**," the dark creature recovered slowly, "**now give me the child, before any more damage is done.**"

"Damage," I just stood there, keeping Bobby close to my chest, "you mean, I'm doing this to Bobby?"

"**No**," the creature hovered closer, "**but you are preventing the help that he needs.**"

"Marcus," Morgan cried from across what used to be the yard, "don't listen to him. He's a lier. A trickster."

"**I am no such thing, child**," He stared angrily at Morgan, "**I do not deny that I possess a dark and painful power, but I make no attempt to deceive anyone.**"

"You're the reason that so many people can't wake up," I yelled at him, "so many people are suffering because of you!"

"It's my fault," a small voice said.

Everyone fell silent. The dark Pokemon landed on what appeared to be his legs. Arms at his side. I looked down at Bobby. His young face was looking out to space. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's my fault," Bobby repeated himself, "that they are all suffering. Isn't it? If I had just come with you in the first place then they wouldn't be... and mom would be.....," Bobby clinched my shirt. He was shaking. I tried comforting him as best as I could.

"**Come with me child**," the creature offered his hand, "**I will take you home.**"

"Home?" Bobby looked up. A light began to break through the clouds.

"**Yes, child, just take my hand and I will take you home. She will be there, waiting for you.**" There was something honest about the way the Pokemon was talking, but Bobby moved back into the position he was in.

"I couldn't even keep her safe. I can't remember her any more. She's gone....."

"Bobby...," I didn't understand. Who was that woman? The clouds had gathered again and flashed with stored lightning.

"If I can't even keep my own mom safe then..... then I don't deserve to exist," Bobby raised his hand to the bell on his neck, "now, everyone _go away_!"

"Bobby, no!" I was too late to stop Bobby from flicking the bell. Everything after that happened so fast that it was as if lightning had struck.

The Creature was shot back as space became distorted even more. The colors began to swirl around. The yard was becoming a tornado. I held onto Bobby as best as I could, but he turned ghostly and slipped from my grasp. Morgan was already having trouble keeping her grip on the other Bobby as well as what was left of the solid ground below her. Riolu had escaped her grip the same way that Bobby had from me. They both spun like balloons in the air.

"Bobby," we both cried as the storm sucked up the two life forms that were flying through the air.

Morgan was no longer able to hold her human shape. Her dark hair was already turning white. Her fingers grew long and black. In almost an instant her hair whipped around her whole body. In an instant, she changed completely into an Absol. She made use of her claws and sped towards me. Just as my grip slipped, she was there for me to grab a hold onto.

"What's going on Morgan," I yelled at her, "this did not happen last time."

"My best guess is that it's a bad case of writer's block," she yelled back.

"What?" If that was supposed to be a joke, I certainly didn't get it.

"Bobby's mind is unstable! It doesn't know what to do! So his mind is trying to make since of itself! Anything can happen, so Hang On!"

Our surrounding began to change. One second, we were in a house were the two year old human, Bobby, was learning how to walk, the next a family picnic. There was another where Bobby was riding a tricycle and he was barked at by a big Black and Brown Pokemon that I had never seen before. We were going through one strange memory after another. We were still griping the ground below us so the raging storm wouldn't take us in too.

None of the memories seemed to be that of my Bobby's, but the two were strikingly similar. For one thing, I saw that this Bobby loved barbeque chips as much as mine did. He was scared of the most ridiculous things as a kid, such as something called a Boogeyman. He also ran a lot in his life and he had a small passion for boxing.

In these memories, I saw that same woman from before, except she was with a certain man most of the time. Time after time again, she just appeared. One by one, those three children joined the picture. The memories seemed to be slowing down and showed more details the longer we stayed there.

There was one of when a man and that woman were arguing. Bobby watched them from his hiding place. He was crying. The next slowed memory displayed a car trip to the beach. It was a vacation that lasted only seconds to us, but a week to the child.

They continued on like this until we came to one of the fresher memories. There was darkness. Bobby was alone and scared. Then there were these lights. I'm not sure why I did, but I recognized these lights. They made me feel warm, even in the coldness of the storm's winds. Then, there was a white flash and then... nothing.

The storm had stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What have I done! _

_I just made a Cliff Hanger and I'm declaring this the last chapter of the story. You've not going to find out if anybody survived until the new year has arrived._

_Why you ask? Because I'm evil like that...._

_And I'm going to be visiting my relatives out of town for a while and it would be rude of me to be on the computer all day. Even if it's just to Update or to write more to this story. Besides, I'm a little terrified of flying. Call me paranoid, but this is a good place for my story to stop, in case I don't make it back._

_You know, I haven't had a real vacation for over two years._

_Look for the Sequel "The Travelers II: Double the Trouble" in 2009, but until then Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Next Year!!!_

_signed with love, _

_Nanashi Chimera._

_P.S. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then have a happy (-insert name of what you do celebrate here-) and hope that you enjoy your Christmas Day off._


End file.
